Hunter of the Void
by Daydreamer821
Summary: Crossover- RWBY/Dishonored Corvo is brought back to the Void by an Old Friend. Another Witch has broken into the void using a sacrifice and taking its power. Now the Soul seeks help in saving her Daughter from a similar fate. - More info in the first page - (M) rating Death/Blood Corvo in Remnant. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! Its good to see you all again. I have a few things to talk about, new story, updates to old stuff. I will talk some more down below so for now Please Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Hunter from the Void.**

Corvo is laying in his bed resting, his family and friends are around him for his final hour in this life. While his hands are not clean, he has saved more lives than took. Killing only when necessary. Yet he never could forgive himself for not saving his love. He was her protector but she still died in his arms. Her daughter… their daughter stolen to be a pawn in a game of corrupted leaders. A warm hand brushes against his clenched fist. The women beside his bed has seen the look on his face before, she was always there to help calm him down. She is now Empress of the land, he taught her many things and she became a strong and loved ruler. Emily grew up faster than he'd like but she found peace, love, now was with child and happy.

Corvo relaxes his hand, he does not want the last thing she sees of him to be a tormented man still scared by his past. She smiles but Corvo can see the tears falling down her cheek. He squeezes a little and smiles back. He looks around the room one last time, each person here has earned his trust and friendship. They will look after his daughter and her child in his place. Content, his breathing slows, his eyes feel heavy. They close the last thing he sees is the faces of his love ones. The last thing he feels is **gratitude** , than nothing…

 **Cold**

The world gets colder and the people around seem to be frozen as they were leaving. The room is now twists and broken. Corvo knows this place, this coldness. A new figure walks into the room. The man has not aged a bit since they last meet. His face still calm and neutral as ever but a hint of sadness could be seen in his black eyes.

"Hello old friend, it has been some time since we last meet." The outsider looks around the room, pausing on Emily for a moment. Corvo follows the gaze. She is being lead out of the room, a tear on her face but her head held up high. **Pride** for his daughter who became the Empress he knew her to be. Outsider then turns back to Corvo. "You know if the Witch choose to freeze you instead of Emily I would have visited her instead. It's funny how the choices we make can change so much."

Corvo remembers that day the feeling of **fear** once again. The day he almost lost Emily once more. Hearing the Outsiders words he also remembers the days he spent training her. He made sure she knew how to fight, she knew all the skills he had gained over the years. She could hold her own. He smiles as she finally passed all his tests, to be him if he could not be there, he was glad that it never came to that. The people around them would take on that burden for her.

"Reminiscing about days long ago, are we? You really are an old man." The Outsider chuckled noticing how Corvo stared off. "Must have pick that up from you. All those constant speeches about the past, you rubbed off on me." Corvo chuckled back as a smirk formed on the Outsiders lips before fading into the void.

He appeared in the chair next to his bed. The smirk turned back to the natural mask. "On this, you're last moment in your life I come to pay my respects. I have watched many from the void, appearing before only a few, but you Corvo have lived a very interesting life. You grew up off the street, fought your way into the ranks of the palace. You fell in **love** with the Empress, raised a child together." The Outsider fades again appearing in front of the portage of Jessamine hanging on the wall.

His hand ghosting over her image, then clenched into a fist. "But she was betrayed Dying in your arms." **Grief** filled Corvos being "You were to be their pawn as was your daughter. Yet you fought breaking the strings and hunting the traitors. You saved the Kingdom you saved your daughter, twice when the witch came to usurp the throne." **Rage** burning inside Corvo the memories of his enemies

The Outsider fades again into the void. Appearing next to a chest on Corvo's desk. His finger trails the dust from the top before opening it. "Dishonored but never beaten." Inside he pulls out the mask that Corvo wore, the sight of the mask brought back the **weight** it had on his mind. "But not even you can beat old age my friend."

The outsider fades appearing in the chair again. "I waited for this moment to come to you one last time. To ask you at the moment you said your good byes and were ready to move on." The Outsider pauses turning around looking at the empty space that was behind him. "Another Witch has entered the Void and took something that should have stayed here. Leaving something that does not belong here in its place. Using magic from her own land she broke into the void, claiming a piece and distorting it to fit her plans. You know what happens when someone taste power. And she is going to get more using it. She is isolated in her world but I don't like it when people steal from me. So I would like you to go to this world and stop her. The people there do not have the strength to fight her, left alone she will consume everything and let it rot. I offer you the chance to tip the scales as you see fit. Help them reach salvation. Or leave them to there fate. The choice is yours, as this is your final moment in this world, no matter what your time here is over."

Corvo listens to the Outsider. "For as long as I known you, you were always content staying out of the events of the world this one or another, only ever being an outside force. There is more to this than what you're telling me. But why me? You choose many before me and I will not be the last to receive your gift. So I repeat why me?" He asks returning the neutral look.

Again the Outsider looks behind him, and signs. "I see you gotten sharp with age. I think it's time you meet who was left in place to fill the Void. May I introduce Mrs. Summer Rose." Gesturing behind him white petals appear growing into a shape of a women. She wore a white hood that made up her form, her raven hair and silver eye standing out as her other eye is covered by the hood.

"You and Summer have a lot in common Corvo. Both of you become pawns in an unwinnable game. Only she did not have my gift to stop it. Now she fears her daughter will follow her fate, as she was sacrificed and forced to be trapped here, becoming a part of me. The reason I cannot choose another is that I do not have the power to travel to her world, but in her soul is a powerful magic that can change reality allowing the Void and her world to merge for a moment. If this witch discovers her daughter she will do it again and tear into the Void once more taking from it."

Summer floats towards Corvo taking his hand in hers. "You know the pain of being used, of having your child being used. She cannot help her daughter but she is putting her faith in you. She will use that last of her power to send you there with her memories in hopes that you can stop the monster that took her life and save her daughter."

Corvo has seen the look in Summers eyes before, it was the same his own eyes had when he was locked in prison helpless to save Emily. "So will you accept my offer?" The man extends his left hand to the old man. Corvo pauses for a moment looking back too Summer, than grasps The Outsiders hand. Summer smiles tears fallen from her eye as her hands shacks around Corvo's. The Faded Mark on his left hand begins to glow again, the coldness of the Void rushes thru him. As quick as it appeared the sensation is gone.

Corvo looks to the mark surprised that the scared and wrinkled skin is now young and clean. Touching his face more of the smooth skin is there. "You would not be very helpfully if you had to be carried everywhere as an old man." The Outsider smirked. Feeling strength that was once long forgotten, pain that wore his joints still now gone. Corvo understood why so many wished to fight against time.

"Along with your new youth I changed a few things with your mark. Delilah only had the Void but this new witch has the magic of her world as well you will need this gift along with this new power." Shifting his body Corvo triggered his mark, the power burned within his hand was familiar, yet the fatigue that followed was not there. He could feel his old powers; Blink, Dark Vision, Time Stop, Possession, and Wind Blast. But Devouring Swarm was replaced with something new.

"This new power Rend will allow you to tear into the Witch and take back the Void she stole. This will kill her but also allow you to return here where you can free Summer, and she can leave. Summer will give you her memories leading you thru her world. Once you go you will not be able to come back any other way. Are you ready?" The Outsider asks holding the mask out to Corvo.

Taking the mask in his hand he turns it over looking at it before putting it over his face. "Once again old friend."

Summer comes over to his side taking his hand, tears still stain her face. "I promise to save after you daughter." Corvo says. She smiles and whispers her thanks closing her eye, removing her hood the covered eye is reveled to have been torn from her face. Her remaining eye opens and a blight light spills from it filling the Void.

Memories fill Corvo's mind, images, sounds, feelings from Summer pore into him, he feels her **Pride** of becoming a Huntress of being part of a team, the **fear** of fighting her first Grimm and losing those she cares about, the **weight** of learning about her heritage, the **love** of having a child and the **grief** of the burden her child will have to bear. And the **rage** of fighting her enemy, their faces burn into his mind like they did for her. "Salem"

Then nothing.

Corvo hears the wind swaying the trees, he feels the grass against his hand. Standing up he looks to see a grave. With the name of Summer Rose marked on it. He stares at the grave as it all sinks in, till white rose petals fall around him, one landing in his hand. Looking at the petal he remembers the last feeling Summer had.

 **Gratitude**

The petal leaves his hand floating towards the city the grave over looks.

Then he disappears in a Blink of an eye.

* * *

 **Wow it feels good to write again! I missed this feeling haha. So This is my new story a little cross over from one of my fav shows and fav games. While I have been gone for a while writing this the ideas just flowed and came together like when I started my first stories, I see why some writers do multiply stories now its mixes things up and fresh.**

 **So onto the important stuff, Hunter of the Void will take place at the start of Rwby but I will be telling it from the prospective of Corvo as he travels the new world and tries to find out more about Salem and her inner circle, So there will be elements from season 4 in here. He will interact with the main cast and be part of the events that happen in the show but he is more of an _Outsider_ To them. haha. The Corvo I choose from the game is the neutral run story line. Were he can kill people but does not have to. So again some killing some rough stuff. Corvo will not be over power but will be keeping to the shadows and using his powers to get around and stay one step a head of his enemies. He still has his fighting and free runing skills but will be more stealth, planing and information gathering. I also plan to have a few OC's in the story to be part of the outer circle of Salem so people to face Corvo besides Cinder group and the White Fang. Over all I am really excited for this story and will probably rotate between updating this and my other stories. **

**Speaking of Broken Fang, and The Boy that smelled of gold both are still alive and I will be getting to updating them soon. I learned a few things over the months one part taking** **criticisms better. So for now I will stop here as its 4 in the morning when I wrote this and College starts today...**

 **So I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter, Big shout out to everyone that still follows me, and Here's to starting a New Year! Thank you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone! Here we go chapter two. This one is a little bit of a world builder but it still has some action and other stuff. As always more to say down below but for now please Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Memories**

The silence of the night is broken by a soft chuckle. It had been hours since Corvo arrived to this new world, yet his body did not stop moving thru the trees in the forest. Avoiding the ground and the possible Grimm that might be hunting. He could not help but enjoy the thrill of being young again. It had been more than twenty long years since he was able to move by himself much less run. His activities as the Royal Protect for his love and daughter had caught up to him, and bound him to a wheelchair. He nearly forgotten the sound of the wind rushing past him or the jolts of euphoria as he pushed his body forward. It was as if he was back in Karnaca running across its rooftops avoiding the guards that cursed him on the streets below.

Corvo's thoughts came back to the present as a high pitched noise cried in the sky. Sliding on the branch of his tree he leaned against the wood avoiding the light that come from it. His heart jumped as a metal beast roared pasted him shacking the trees and stirring the wildlife of the forest. For a moment he could feel fear crawling over him, then he remembered it was just a machine.

Thru Summers eyes he had learned much of the world that was called Remnant. It was disorienting at first to have the memories and emotions of a life put upon him. But it seems that the majority of her memories were triggered by his surroundings.

While some memories he could recall by his own will like that of Summers family and friends, or those that attacked her. It took a moment for him to remember locations and general knowledge. Like when he first saw a Grimm. Originally mistaking the beast to be that of a bear.

But seeing the white mask and red eyes, the reality of what stood before him sank in. These creatures were a plague to this world, killing and destroying since the beginning. Towns, villages, people, all were destroyed and left to rot by them. He almost missed the Weepers and Bloodflies of his old world. Still it was a good opportunity to test his skills.

The Ursa, which was its proper name was below him looking around the area. Focusing the Void into his eyes the world changed as the shadows disappeared revealing the world. (Dark Vision) Corvo turned to the Grimm but was surprised to see that it was not highlighted or glowing like that a human or animal would. "It lacks a Soul." He reminded himself, stepping of the branch with sword in hand he fell towards the Grimm. Visions of Summer slaying the beast and seeing them turn to dust came to mind. But he blocked them out as his weight slammed the Ursa into the ground, his sword following after plunging into its flesh and bone.

The beast cried as the air was forced out of its lungs and remaining still as Corvo removed his blade stabbing it once more to finish it off. Stepping of the Grimm it started to fall apart, scattering to the wind as it grew smaller. It was still surprising to see this happen, as it reminded him of another murderer that found a knife "Blessed by the Outsider" that could turn his victims to dust. Cornered the fool turned his own blade on himself instead of being captured.

A twig behind Corvo snapped.

Diving over the body of the Ursa he avoided claws that would have slashed his body, but they grazed his leg instead. Looking up a snarl greeted him with Red eyes being the only thing that stood out from the shadows. A white mask formed around the red as it stepped into the broken moons light, a clawed paw of a great wolf crushed the head of the bear below it. This Grimm dwarfed the one he just killed, its armor covered more of its body and had spikes protruding out.

Corvo quickly checked his leg, a slash mark could be see against the leather but the pain was not there. Instead a light clung to his body before disappearing. Ignoring it for now he looked back at the beast and he saw what the Grimm was. An Alpha Beowolf, Summer and her team had fought this type numerous times before. But Corvo was not standing in the middle of a woods facing off against the beast instead he stood on the edge of a town with three other people. In front of them was a nightmare. Men, women, and child were scattered all around the ground blood pooling around their lifeless bodies as Grimm were looking around for survives, their bodies dyed red.

Back in the forest Corvo was staring down the Grimm. Any hesitation in his body was now gone. Grabbing his crossbow he fired a bolt as the wolf reared its head back to howl. To call for others or for intimidation the sound died in its mouth as its jaws were pinned together by metal and wood. A gurgled snarled came out as it looked to rip its prey apart, but Corvo was already in front of it his blade slicing the beasts throat and chest as it feel to the ground. Confirming the Beowolf was dead he blinked away as he did not wish to fight more Grimm.

Corvo starred at the slash that was on his leg. The machine or Bullhead that was hovering overhead as Corvo was thinking about his first fight with the Grimm started to move to a new part of the forest. He learned that the reason his leg as not cut was that his Aura had protected him for harm, the majority of Hunter and Huntress have Aura and use it as a critical part of their work. Along with their weapons and dust, they could be considered the elite of this world. Without the mark or some power from the void the people of his old world would have been crushed by such ability. Still he would have to test his skills against one of these users to see how he would fair against the Witch and her pawns.

With the Bullhead finally out of sight Corvo quietly made his way towards the wall of the City. Avoiding the Grimm that was attracted to the machine. He would try to avoid fighting the Grimm. While he had confidence in his ability to fight them, he was most familiar with fighting humans and his weapons reflected this. Jumping and Blinking thru the forest he reached the edge of the wall. Scouting the area the barrier was tall enough to dwarf the trees around them, with lights and guards patrolling the area.

Going thru the front gate would cause attention as he did not have any documents or money to bribe the guards. And the wall was too steep to climb by hand. This time another Bullhead could be heard coming close to him. Looking at the machine it was heading right towards the city. "Let's see if a younger body can handle this." Corvo said to himself.

Waving his hand (Time Froze) around him, the bullhead and guards all stopped moving as the world lost color. Blinking from point to point Corvo pushed his Mark as he grabbed the underside of the machine clinging to it as time continued. Again he was amazed by what he had just done. In his old world he could never react this height and after just trying his body would not be able to move, yet here he is with enough strength to hitch a ride on a flying machine.

After a few minutes of riding into the city Corvo let go of the machine and blinked below onto a roof of a building, rolling into his fall Corvo landed with little to no injury. But he remained on the ground.

All around him was the marvels that the people of this world built. If only Sokolov and Piero could see how far people could go. Buildings that rivaled the Empress castle were everywhere, vehicles hundreds of them moving on their own without any tracks or fumes but seem to be following routes. All this technology and science it would have been heaven to them…. And a floating castle? Images of green came to him, with a face that had a smug smile behind a cup of coffee.

"So, that's Beacon. Which means I'm in Vale. But everything looks different." Corvo looked around indeed seeing building that had not been there before.

"How long has it been?" Corvo thought jumping down into a back allay. He need to know what had happened in the world.

Removing his mask Corvo stepped onto the sidewalk, looking around for any news or information stands. Along the way many things were familiar to him. Not just with Summer's memories but his own. The cities of this world seem to mirror his own, only more advanced. There was high class and low class districts while not as horrible as his world there was still a noticeable gap. Especially with the race of Faunus. He tried not to stare as people with animal features would walk past him. According with Summers memories the world is shared by the two people, Humans and Faunus. With Faunus being treated as lower beings by some people. Still he could tell tension was high among some groups he passed.

Corvo had to take time to recover as he experienced culture shock of the new technology around him. Amazed as a person seemed to appear out of a metal tube in the ground that looked like a ghost. Only to have it say the news that happened in the day and a way to increase his Aura reserves for nighttime activates.

It appears that thirteen years had passed since Summer was killed, By now her daughter should be in her mid-teens along with her half-sister. Corvo rubbed his face in frustration as he would have a harder time finding the girl, "Who even knows if she is still on that island." Plus the Witch and Summers allies had probably made their own moves during this time making Summers information inaccurate. Taking a seat in the middle of the area he was in, he tuned out the repeating voice of the strange ghost women but he listen more to the people as they talked around him. Gossip was a favorite pass time for people, everyone talked not aware if anyone was listening in.

Time passed and he learned a few things. Beacon and the other kingdoms were still at peace if not a little tense as a terrorist cell started to form from the White Fang. Once a peaceful moment now turned violent, and Corvo could not really blame them for it. Even in this city some people looked at the Faunus with hate or disgusted. Also a new General in the North was throwing his weight around even in other kingdoms, not a good sign. But a repeated topic of the people was the recent Dust heist by a theft named Roman Torchwick. Apparently he started making moves when the White fang presence increased. A drunk grunt in a Black and Red suit with glasses that were dark, seemed to have slipped that Roman was going to meet with their boss for business tomorrow.

"Seems like something to check out." Corvo thought to himself. Standing up he made his way into a nearby alley. Fading into the shadows he put on his mask, and vanished.

* * *

 **Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I deiced to update this again as I was in the mood for it. But I will now being working on the next chapter to my other stories, I really need to update them as I have not touched them in months haha. So this will get another chapter in about a week or two depending. As I said I made this a world building chapter so its a little short and more info than action based but I tried to throw in a bit to keep things going. Since this story is going to be done in cities and have him fighting people over Grimm i did not change his gear at all. So no transforming sword gun or anything like that. Corvo is is good but he is not a fair fighter or group fighter he is more to the stealth and tricking people than over powering them. And while with his powers he can be OP I will only have him do that in rare cases. Cough "Boss Fight" Cough.**

 **I probably have more to say but Im too tired and have to write an essay for my college class in the morning so for now please comment, review, share this story, this is my first Cross over one so I like to see how you all think about it. Again thanks to all the old and new readers and I hope to see you all soon.**

 **(Ps I had to fix a few things so I posted this once than changed it sorry.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, Sorry if this chapter is a little lighter then the others but I deiced to Save some stuff for the next one. You know the drill will talk more below so for now Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Old Habits**

"Ha, guess some old habits die hard." Corvo chuckled. He sat perched on top of a building, taking in the night of the new world. People below him still moved about as if it was the middle of the day, transporting cargo or looking for excitement that only came out when the sun had set. But beside a few drunken fools stumbling back into the streets, the night had a familiar feeling for him. When he had first took up his mask the night was only his cover as he moved from target to target. Blending into shadows with thugs or guards he caught unaware, than leaving with blood on his blade and a pool behind him.

Revenge had blinded him till he was little more than a thrashing beast waiting to be given a face and name. He had gave little thought to the lives of the men nor the consequences of his actions as he could only remember holding his beloved in his arms as she asked with her final breath to save Emily. The frustration building in him for days as the ones responsible became his tormentors with venom spilling from their lips as they justified the act.

He could not see that for every dead man that he fell would only fester into a breeding ground for the plague chocking the Empire around him. This madness only came to an end after he found Emily, the fear he saw in her eyes as he opened the door to her room would haunt his nights as she only saw a monster in place of her father.

While this did not stay his hand as he continued to hunt the traitors, it did calm his blood lust to only taking the lives of those responsible. Still Emily would refused to meet with him for the next few days. It was not until his friends at the Hounds Pit explained what had happened since she was taken that she came before him without fear.

Emily had found Corvo sitting on the top of the Pub alone that night, he was silently watching over the sea with the light of the moon reflecting off its waters. Taking the spot next to Corvo, he did not speak but patently waited for the girl to be comfortable. Little by little she shifted closer to him, till she felt his hand on her shoulder. Daring to look up she did not see the blood covered monster, but the crying face of her father once more. That night father and daughter mourned together for the first time.

Soon both could be found staring at the night sky either alone or together. It became a habit that followed long after Corvo gave up his role as Royal Protector and Spymaster. Yet even in this new world, here he sits gazing up at the splintered Moon, fragmented but stull beautiful.

His peace was then broken by the sound of trash spilling and a group chasing after the echo of another in the alley below. "Old habits die hard." Corvo repeated as his mask covered his face.

-Break-

"Stay Back!" A Faunus shouted, wiping blood from his lip as he held his bag close to his chest, stepping farther into the alley. Before him with smug smiles were three humans closing in on him. Each had a blunt weapon they brandished in front of him laughing off the threat.

The smaller two chucked to themselves as the larger man in front spoke. "We're just trying to be good people here, yea freak. Dead of night we see some shifty looking animal running into some back alley holding a bag. We just want to make sure you anti some terrorist planting bombs in our city." He spoke with smugness in his tone as he slammed the pipe he was carrying into his hand. "After we strip yea and make sure you have nothing to harm us humans we'll let you get back to whatever hole you belong in, with taking a little fee for our time being such dedicated civil protectors."

The Faunus was now shacking, as his back hit the end of the alley. Looking to see the solid wall to be real he turned back to his attackers, reaching into the bag he pulled out a strange device. It was made of metal, the size that could fit in the palm of a hand. With a tube in the center filled with yellow dust covered by metal bands. Pointing the device at the men they paused to see what he was holding.

"Well I'll be damned, you really are part of the White Fang. We will get a reward for catching your hide." The large man spoke with his smile growing bigger.

Hand still shacking the Faunus swallowed. "I warned you!" He shouted, blindly tossing the device at the men. They coward as the device hit the ground in front of them, the smaller two diving behind the larger one as they waited for it to go off.

After a moment each of the four peaked passed their cover to look at the device.

A spark buzzed the air around it making the four flinch, but again nothing happened.

The larger man struggled as he started to laugh leaning on his knees as the other two came out behind him still a little nervous of the device but awkwardly chuckled with him. After they ran out of air the three stopped laughing and focused on the Faunus again. "Guess you're out of luck like you soon to be lives." One of the smaller men threated as both got closer with the large man rolling his eyes following behind them.

The three got closer to the trapped Faunus, mocking him as they stepped over the device. The large man kicked the device as if it was another piece of trash.

The moment his foot touched it, a surge of power shot out reaching for the three men stand close to the device. Their bodies were covered as yellow charges passed over them striking body and metal. It soon stopped with the three falling to the ground twitching. The Faunus looking stunned at what he just saw looked back to the device. A smile came over him as he shouted with joy. "It works!"

He pulled out a book from the bag and started to write in it. Rambling on about his experiment, with possible tweaks and adjustments to make back at his workshop. So distracted by his success that he failed to hear the groan of the large man getting up. He failed again to see said man get up and grab his pipe.

"FILTHY ANIMAL!" The human roared raising the weapon overhead, snapping the Faunus out of his thoughts. As humiliating as it was, he was like an animal staring down the lights of a truck speeding right at him.

Before his eyes he saw his death, than something fell on top of his attacker and he saw another face of death.

Corvo moved off of the groaning man below him. With the cracks he heard landing the guy was not getting up anytime soon. Dusting off his coat he looked at the Faunus he just saved. By what he could tell he looked to be in his thirties, with shaggy dark hair that meet with his beard wrapping around his face. On top of his head was two round ears peeking out of the mess of hair with one twitching as the Faunus stared at him.

Ignoring the Faunus Corvo picked up the metal device that was on the ground. Pulling out one of his stun mines he inspected both devices. While the design and fuel are different as well as the metal used for it casing, it looked to be the same device.

Corvo flinched hearing a loud gasp that was coming from the now unfrozen Faunus. "Where did you get that?" The Faunus pointed to the stun mine, his eyes locked on it. As Corvo turned to face him. "Where did you get this? Did you make it?" Corvo asked back.

Blinking and focusing back to his saver the Faunus coughed into his fist then placed it behind him to stand straight before stretching out his other hand. "Right, sorry. I should introduce myself to the person that just saved my life. My name is Vince Da Leo. Inventor, scholar, philosopher, and very glad to make your acquaintance. If you ever need my help please ask."

Putting the mine away Corvo looked the man over for a moment thinking to himself, but then took Vince's hand to shack it. "Guess we're both lucky to meet tonight, I couldn't be a hunter with out my gear." He released the hand and hearing how he is a hunter seems to put Vince in a calmer mood. "A close friend of mine designed most of my gear, custom if you like to call it. But it seems that not a lot of shops or traders have anything like it. If you can I'll let you look over some of it and see if you can copy them." Corvo asked pulling out one of each of his tools.

Vince seemed to freeze again looking over Corvo's gear. It was like Piero coming up with a new idea for him to test out. Getting back his composer, looked backed to Corvo. "This gear is very unique, I never seen craftsmanship like it. While it would be possible to make some copies of your gear, it will be costly as it is custom made, even when I have to go with trial and error to get the same results."

Corvo walked over to the three men still on the ground. Going over their bodies Corvo came back with a stack of plastic card that was the currency of this world. "I think our friends can cover the first few prototypes."

Staring at the lien Vince shock his head, coughing as he put the gear and lien in his bag. "Right, seems to be enough to cover it. But it will take a day to get it done. You can find me at the shop I work at. It called from Dust till Dawn. Please come in thru the back as that's my workshop."

Nodding Corvo walked over the bodies leaving Vince alone. "He never gave me his name did he?"

-Break-

Back on the streets with his mask off Corvo made his way to a hotel to stay for the night. "Guess there's one in everyone world." He thought to himself walking thru door.

The room Corvo rented was small, it had a desk with what looked to have keys fitted into the wood with a screen. It also had a bed tucked into the corner by the window with a view of Beacon in the distance.

After washing up Corvo sat on the bed looking out at Beacon. Ozpin and Glynda should still be teaching there. But how would they react to him. He was not from their world. While he had the memories of a fallen friend that would not make them see him in the same light. He would welcome the help if they offered it but would they even trust him with it.

"Questions for tomorrow." He yawned laying on the soft material.

Regardless if they help or not he needed to find Ruby and stop The Witch.

* * *

 **Hey everyone again sorry if this was a little lighter to the others but I wanted to give a little more background and introduce a side character. Can anyone guess who he is based on? I wanted to give Corvo someone who he could buy his gear from. I figured in the games that's a big part of his upgrades and did not want him pulling stuff out of no where so now he knows a guy.**

 **In truth this week was hard on me so it might show in the chapter.** **We will get the story rolling with the next chapter I promise.**

 **Im tired so Ill stop here for now. But Shout out to everyone that follows and Favs my work! Please feel free to Comment and Review!**

 **Look for updates soon.**

 **Thanks for readying!**

 **P.s sorry for posting twice. The Line breaks bugged a little.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I got a few things to say so I will just post that down below. So for now Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Choice**

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Corvo sat up from his bed. He chuckled as the room appeared to be in one piece. Half expecting the room to be fragmented, warped as it merged into the Void. The Outsider than appearing before him, talking about the past as if it happened a moment ago, and hinting with vague warning about the future. If felt almost out of place to start a new journey without a forced meeting with the Black eyed man. "He really must be stuck in that pit." Corvo thought. As he would be spared the painful headaches that came with one's mind being pulled into the Void.

" … The Void never gave me this big of a headache." Corvo sighed, as his head fell into his hands. For the past hour he had been sitting at the desk in his room staring at the blinking screen as it continued to deny him access to the Cross Continental Transmit System. (Or the CCT) While Summer had used the system before, giving that knowledge to Corvo. It appears that now a scroll is required to access it, which Corvo did not have.

While it might have been a setback, not being able to have the largest information source on the planet available. It reinforced his concern that the ten year gap had put him at a disadvantage. Summer did know basic details about most of the world but it did not stop advancing after her murder.

He would also like to know more about Dust and the Faunus. Dust seems to be this worlds versing of whale oil, as it is used for powering most of the machinery as well as being a weapon used by most of the world. The Faunus also concerned him, they are known for having sharper senses and unique traits humans do not have. The White Fang probably gained a lot of influence and support with their own information network. One he could use in his search. But they might also be involved with the Witch in some way. It would be worth investigating regardless. For now he would turn to another source of information one that he is all too familiar with, books.

Leaving his coat behind Corvo stepped out of the hotel. He was a little disappointed walking around the city. Books seem to have fallen out of demand as other devices replaced them. For information or entertainment there was only a handful of shops in the city left. All a good walk away from where he was staying. But after asking a helpful old man for directions he finally found a place called Tukson's Book Trade.

Stopping at the door Corvo saw his reflection. It was not the familiar worn face of an old man but that of a young one in his prime. A shallow laugh escaped his lips as he had to remind himself of his age. Walking into the store a chime filled the quite room, a few shelves off a black bow swayed to the sound, the girls head turned to the source. Her golden eyes peaking over the shelf meeting his own before going back to whatever book she was reading. A moment later a man holding a stack of books nudged the door behind the counter open his back to Corvo as he greeted. "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, where you'll find every book under the sun." Putting the stack down, he turned and smiled at Corvo. "How can I help you?"

Returning the smile Corvo moved to the counter, he noticed that besides the girl with the black bow (who was standing in the adult and up section) the store was empty. Hopefully they had what he was looking for.

-Break-

As the chime on the door rang, Blake's senses were pulled to the source. A trait from her heritage and years of training sharpening her senses, it was a habit to be aware of what was around her. Spotting the new figure that came thru the door, she peaked over the book in her hands for a moment to see who had entered.

The person looked to be a young man, a few years older than herself. He wore a black vest with gold embroidering and buttons, below looked to be a navy blue dress shirt that was tucked into the same color pants. Attached to his belt was a holstered pistol, on the other side was a metal cylinder that had a leather grip around it. Looking around the shop he pushed his black hair to the side of his face as his other hand rested on the handle of his gun.

The owner of the shop soon came out from the back and greeted the man. In a relaxed manner the stranger walked to the counter and began to chat.

From just observing him Blake could tell that he was a Huntsman or at least in training. The way he walked to counter she could hardly hear him move across the wooden floor, nor did she fail to notice his eyes scanning the shop similar to how she did when she first came in.

Going back to her book, she tried to return to the story but her bow twitched slightly as she overheard parts of their conversation. The young man had asked a few odd request of the shop owner. Most of the books here where novels and fables meant to entertain the mind verses teach it. The maps and articles he was looking for would be easy to find if he just looked them up in his scroll. A point the shop owner expressed to the young man, who shrugged as a response.

Losing interest in the stranger Blake was ready to block out the conversation completely, until.

"Do you have any books about the Faunus then?" Blake's ears perked up at the mention of her race. Her attention brought back to the stranger.

The shop owner who she knew was also a Faunus but his heritage hidden as well. Also gave the man a curious look. "Could you be more specific, sir?" He replied in a polite tone.

"I'm looking for anything relating to their history or political movements after the Great War. The more recent the better." The stranger asked. Blake could only think of one major movement that happen with the Faunus after the Great War, the White Fang.

Apparently the owner also had the same thought as he folded his arms over his chest, his voice losing the polite tone. "I'm not carrying anything related to the Fang if that's what you're asking. You should check another place." Meaning leave Blake thought reading between his words of the owner.

Blake watched as the stranger heard the warning and gave a "thanks" before leaving and the chime ringing again.

-Break-

"Guess that's one store I'm not welcomed in anymore." Corvo thought as he waked out of the store in to the back alleys. It was more of a habit he picked up growing up in the slums, to travel through the alleys than the main streets to avoid attention. If you knew the back streets well, you can travel faster and also lose anyone tailing you. But you ran the risk of bumping into trouble.

"You thieving brat. You tried to pick my pocket just now didn't you?" In front of Corvo was a disheveled looking man that was clearly drunk by the half full bottle in his hand. In his other hand he was holding the arm of a small child pulling him roughly as he yelled.

The child trying to pull himself free of the man. His voice trembling. "I – I was just walking, you stumbled into me." In the struggle the child knocks the bottle from the man.

Staring at the broken glass the man snarled, "Now you cost me, my drink!" The drunk uses his free hand to grab the boy by the horns growing from his head. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a knife brandishing the blade in front of the child. Fear cover his face. "You're gonna pay for that boy, one way or another."

Before the knife gets any closer Corvo grabs the man's hand. "Let the kid go." He says firmly, tightening his grip.

The drunk dropped the kid to the ground as he turned to see who stopped him. Seeing Corvo the man sneered and his hand turns into a fist. "This freak your bastard or something? I was just teaching it some manners, you could use a lesson too!" He shouted as he clumsily swung his fist at Corvo.

Without letting go of the hand with the knife Corvo dodged the drunken attack with easy, twist the hand behind the man's back. With another twist the drunk hissed in pain as the knife fell from his hand. Before a hand grabbed the back of his skull, he peaked through one eye to see the wall rushing towards him.

A dull crack could be heard as the drunks head bounced off the brick wall before his body slumped to the group. Picking the knife up Corvo moved to an open dumpster then dropped it in.

Looking back, the man was still on the ground, but his chest rising and fall showed that he was still breathing. The child he threatened was standing over him, staring down with cold eyes. In his hand was the broken handle of the bottle jagged.

"Kid." Corvo called but he was still looking at the man on the ground. "Kid!" Corvo called again louder.

Corvo took a step, and the child raised the broken glass over the man's head. He was about to freeze time, but the child was stopped by another.

The boy was trembling, tears were running down his cheek as he dared to look up. It was the girl from the bookstore.

The boy looked ready to run, but she softly spoke, "It's okay, it's okay. You're safe now." She knelt down, and pulled on the tread of her bow. As it fell a pair of cat ears could be seen.

Seeing the ears the boy dropped the bottle head and clung to the girl. All at once he started to cry hugging her.

The Faunus girl led the boy away from his attacker as she looked back at Corvo. She motioned for him to follow. After checking the man's pocket for any spare lien he followed after her.

A few blocks away the girl had her bow back on her head but had stopped in front of what looked to be a small school building. The wall looked to be freshly painted as Faunus children various in age could be seen inside it.

The girl let the boy down giving him one last hug and he whispering something into her ear. The boy then turned to look at Corvo. His eyes were still red from the tears but behind them he could still see fear and hate.

Taking a knee Corvo spoke. "We're not all monster kid, some just choose to be them. I know its painful but hurting people does not make it go away, it just makes it worst. Don't choose to be a monster kid. Try to be better than them and choose to be a hero." He smile as the boy listen and with one final wipe pushed the tears and hate from his face to smile back at Corvo.

The boy waved back to them as he reached the door and entered inside. An old women with a scaled tail at the door also waved, mouthing her gratitude as she led the child inside.

Corvo stood beside the girl both waving back till the door shut. There was a pause before the girl turned to him. "If you want to know more about us and the Fang follow me." She then turned and began to walk towards a coffee shop.

It was noon judging by the sun and heat, but the girl still insisted on getting the table outside on the roof. She did not speak even after the waiter brought their drinks, tea that she had ordered for the both of them. He did not mind as it was of good quality. Apparently even with the threat of the Grimm trade was still good in this world.

After giving his name Corvo waited, as the girl was looking down at her tea thinking carefully over her words before speaking. Taking a deep breath, brought his attention back to the table as she started. "My name is Blake, and I overheard you talking in the book store. If you're interested in learning more about the Faunus and the White Fang, you just saw what it's like to be one and why the White Fang excises." She spoke calm, but she looked guarded as she waited for Corvo.

When he did not speak she continued, "The White Fang was not always seen as terrorists. The Faunus were promised equality that things would be different, but it was just a lovely lie told to us. Instead of accepting us, they made laws and rules to keep us below them. Refusing to sell to us or give us aid. That's was when the Fang was born to fight and protest for what was promised to us. But even when we were peaceful humans still attacked us. Change was not coming so someone new stepped up and instead of signs we had weapons." She paused again looking at Corvo, his face did not change nor did he speak.

Blake took another deep breath. "After that change, people did stop attacking us…"

"But not accept you." Corvo spoke for her. And she nodded.

This time it was Corvo that took a heavy sign. "What the Fang did, what you did." He looked into her eyes, knowing she let that part slip. "You did create change, but you did so by fear and force. People do not accept the Faunus they are just scared to go against them. That hate and resentment is still there, only now it festers behind a mask."

Blake slammed her hand on the table, outrage by what he just said. "So we should just sit by and let ourselves be mistreated?"

"No." Corvo spoke cutting her off and taking of sip of his tea. "I am not saying that the Faunus stop protecting themselves nor should they stop fighting for equality. But…" Corvo looked to the side of the shop out to the center of the city. "I, have seen what people would do thinking they would be fixing the problem. I have seen desperate people join them just for offering hope. And I have seen these people turn into the very thing they were fight against in the end."

Blake stared at the man sitting across from her. She understood what he was saying, it was the reason she turned away from the Fang, on him. She could not stand to see him turn so she ran away.

With another sip, Corvo turned back to her. "People can change if you point a sword at them, but they can also change if you offer them a hand." Blake was about to speak but Corvo continued. "Even if someone slaps the hand way, does not mean that someone else with not take it. Like I told the kid, we choose whether to be Heroes or Monsters."

Blake stared at the cup in her hands. Letting his words sink in she seemed to be conflicted, so Corvo gave her a light push before he left. "You choose to do the right thing. You showed the kid how to be a Hero, how to make a difference." Her bow twitched but that was all. Seeing their conversation was over Corvo got up, covered the bill and walked to the door. With his back to her Blake picked up her head, staring at Beacon.

She reminded him of his past during the rat plague. He also joined a group that started out to be just, only in the end it turned rotten from the inside out. It still left a bitter taste in his mouth as his friends poisoned him, both figuratively and literally.

But there is still hope for that girl, she just has to make the right choices.

* * *

 **Alright so first things first this chapter was going to be a lot longer. This might be a spoiler but I was going to include Weiss and Yang as well, but it was running long and I felt bad not posting anything. So good news I have all the outline work done for the next chapter. But I'm having Corvo talk with the girls since this is a RWBY story and I wanted a little dialog with the main cast before I branch out. I said this before but this story will be mostly thru Corvo with the events of Rwby in the background. While the Main cast will be there. Their screen time will be only when he runs into the girls while he is on his missions as he will be dealing more with minor character and a few Oc's.**

 **But thank you all for reading please comment, and review I love seeing what people think. I will see you all soon THanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone a lot of stuff came up with in the weeks of writing this. Nothing bad but I'll explain down below. But for now Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Shop Till you Drop**

After leaving the café Corvo thoughts still lingered on his past. Hearing Blake's story felt similar to his own. A soul wronged, twisted and blind with justice. All too eager to follow a path that would lead them to it, even if it ended in darkness. But she did not make the same mistakes he had. Stopping the child was proof enough, she was not looking for blood but what was right.

If only he had the same strength as her than maybe he would have also… No, Corvo dashed that thought aside. The only justice he would accepts would be the blood of the men responsible for the death of his love. Their sin, that desire for power which took his love away had corrupted their very being. It was the same with those that made up the head of the conspirators. Placing themselves over their duty (Havelock), over their beliefs (Martin), even their own family (Pendleton). All wanting power, all wanting to be leaders, yet could not bear the burden that followed. As the choices they made would shaped those around them. It is the same wither it be a kingdom or movement, those that lead will lay the foundation for those that follow them.

Jessamine understood her role as Empress, and when Emily was of age to understand she asked her mother what it meant to be a ruler. Laying a hand on her daughters head she spoke, "Leadership is not a blessing to those born into it, nor is it a reward for those that covet power. It is the weight that you will carry. Of the lives that follow you in faith and hope for a better tomorrow." These were the words that would become the heart of Emily's rule, and like her mother she would become a true leader.

Lost in thought his feet had led Corvo to a market in the city. All around him shops and venders called out to the public to see their wares. Checking a clock nearby it would be hours before Roman had his meeting with the informant. Which allowed him time to gather supplies.

After his first night on Remnant it dawned on Corvo that he was missing a few essential items. Incredibly most of the stories would deliver to his hotel room sparing him multiply trips. The clothing store he went to even offered overnight delivery, thou with the amount he spent it was no surprise how flexible the staff became. While his outfit was made special for missions of stealth and fighting, wearing it constantly would be the same as leaving his mask on. Considering his mission it would be wise to remain anonymous as long as possible.

Content, Corvo continued to explore the area. Wandering he picked a few pockets, listening in to the daily gossip, till he spotted a weapon shop. It seemed out of place for such a shop to be, but this was not his world, here the people had to face the monsters of Grimm. Being armed would be common sense. And fighting for so long they would have more advanced weapons. It would not hurt to see how different their tools were or to find out more about Dust.

-Break-

Inspecting the mod in her hand, she glanced over the similar pieces along the shelf. All claiming to be the newest model in Vale, but compared to Atlas they looked to be outdated. Although to be fair with the layer of dust surrounding it, they looked to be the "Newest" model for a long time. She had hoped this would be a quick errand, Myrtenaster's chamber gears had failed and needed to be replaced. Without the repairs she had no control of which Dust to use nor the amount. Worse, while the sword would be fine to use any major reaction to the chamber could result in the volatile mixture of elements capable of an explosion.

With a sigh she place the mod back, and continue to be disappointed. While she choose such a store to avoid being bothered, it seems few people entered for a reason. Like the mods being offered most of the weapons looked to be second hand or pawned, unfit to be used by proper hunter and huntress. The only decent items in the store seemed to those with her family crest upon them.

As she browsed through the vacant store a thought lingered in the back of her mind. Before leaving she had overheard her sister being debriefed by General Ironwood. It seems that there has been an increase of Dust in the Black markets, mainly SDC Dust. After a raid the captured smugglers revealed that their suppliers were some of the Dust shops in Vale. Many of the stores would claim to be robbed asking for more Dust, only for them to sell the higher grade to underground groups namely the White Fang.

While not impossible, she had refused to believe that so many would support the terrorist group. Shaking the thought aside she would not linger on old scars, she left Atlas to get away from her families troubles not to think of them.

Focusing back on her task Weiss had to repair her weapon before heading into beacon. She had arrive early wanting to explore Vale, before her weapon broke, and she was looking forward to exploring her freedom after. But her enthusiasm stopped after the first day. The hotel she booked was waiting to greet her in a usually Schnee manner, along with most of the people soon finding out who she was, the familiar pressure of being a Schnee returned.

No matter where she was, she had to uphold the title of her name and everything that followed with it. The Schnee name had been in the spot light for generations each member of the family was expected to be perfect. Even the products that had their name on it had to be flawless. "Are you trying to sell me defective dust?"

And with another customers sharing her thoughts of the store Weiss made her way to the door.

"Sir, I think you are confused this Dust is by the SDC. You must be mistaken." Stopping at the door, Weiss spun on her heels back into the store.

Weiss was not about to let some vagabond belittle the Schnee name. Almost stomping she moved to the counter ready to "educate" the customer. But paused when the customer continued with a neutral tone. "I don't care who made the Dust, I'm telling you its defective. Look at the seal, its already leaking."

Following to where the man was pointing she looked to see the SDC logo and below a small trickle of dust slipping through the bottom of the vile. "Impossible!" The owner shouted mimicking her own thoughts.

Looking at the man he was a year or more older than her, yet he carried himself similar to how Winter would, straight posture, eyes locked and focused, voice full of authority. Placing the vile on the counter, the two men continue to argue.

Still unnoticed Weiss took the vile off the counter inspecting the case along with the serial number on the bottom.

"Slander! You don't know shit about Dust." The Store owner finally losing his temper and dropped the forced polite tone. "You're just trying to get free gear making false claims against the SDC." The owner flared his nostrils before leaning on the counter with one arm. "You know how much trouble you be in if I report you to the SDC?" Tossing the light jacket he wore the owner exposed a pistol. "I know a few people high up there, they will make your life very difficult if you know what I mean. So why don't you take your ass out of my store before you cause trouble. Or do I have to force you out?" The owner tapped the gun on his side sneering.

The man did not flinch at the threat, merely raising an eye brow. Weiss felt a chill along her back as did the owner by the beads of sweat along his face. Which was when Weiss spoke. "That won't be necessary." Both men turned to her as she broke the tension. The man noticing her relaxed pausing the chill that was in the air. The owner shifted his hand away from the gun but keep it near. "I can prove that SDC would never sell a defective product." The owner face twisted in a smug smile looking back at the man.

"See even this kid knows good quality. Yo-" Weiss abruptly cut the owner off. "Yes, it true that the SDC would never sell a defective product. But a crocked store owner tampering with the product is another thing." Weiss crossed her arms staring down the owner.

The owners smile died.

"Every SDC Dust vile has a number on the bottom that has information about the vile. From what Dust is inside to where it was shipped. And this vile should have Ice Dust inside it, not Fire Dust." She tipped the vile on its side pointing to the clear number along the bottom.

The owners face resembled a fish yanked out of the water, his eyes wide along with his mouth. The man chuckled crossing his arms as he turned to Weiss with a smile as if he was used to such conversations.

A loud smack brought attention back to the owner as his fist was shacking on the counter, his face red with anger along with more beads of sweat. "Fuck That!" The owner swore a clear sign his back was against the wall, as Winter taught her when dealing with such degenerates.

"This kid doesn't know how to wear a bra much less how SDC works!" Weiss's face turned red with the attack to her womanhood glaring at the owner. "You must have paid her to come in here at run her mouth!" The owner point to her while he continue to sneer at the man.

He was about to speak but Weiss jumped ahead of him storming to the front of the counter pointing her own finger at the owner. "How dare you say such things! Do you know who I am?" The owner looked at the girl in front of him. Looking her up and down his mind trying to match a name to her now familiar face. Till he recognized her.

The color on the owners face drained as his finger shock, with mouth refusing to say the words as it opened and closed. Weiss felt some satisfaction from the display, the name Schnee does have its benefits. "That's right my name is Weiss Schnee. What were you saying again? Besides insulting me, I believe you know more about my company than me, is that right?" Weiss felt the usually smug smile that came with putting people in their place, she had done so before when some of the older employees thought she was just another rich brat.

The owner did not respond, he just continue to stand making his best fish impression. Satisfied Weiss turned to the door flicking her hair as she did. But she had to leave with one more remark for the bra comment. "And before I leave I suggest you find a lawyer." Pulling out her scroll she turned back to the man showing the dial function. "You know how the SDC can make life difficult."

This got a reaction from the owner, his mouth remained open but his eyes darted back and forth taking in what she just said. Weiss than saw a familiar look, hatred. She expected the owner to curse, to wail, or even cry. But when he started to laugh it made her skin crawl.

"Well, aren't you an entitled little shit. Guess that mutt was right about the vials." Weiss stiffened at the insult, glaring at the owners looking at herself and the other man as he continued. "Well it does not matter The White Fang would give me a plenty after I give you to them. The things they would do to a Schnee would be priceless." Without pause the owner reached for his gun.

Weiss was no stranger with threats to her life. With the constant attacks by the Faunus and other disgruntled groups with a vendetta to her name. Or the Grimm she fought for her training to be a huntress. Reflects kicked in as she felt the grip of her blade in her hand, drawing her weapon she was ready to deflect the bullet with ease. Then she noticed the chamber to her weapon spinning freely.

Panic over took her as she realized her weapon was still a bomb waiting to go off. Tucking the blade to her chest, and turning away, he hoped that her Aura would be enough to keep the shot from being fatal from this distance. But she felt disgusted that the last thing she might see would be the overweight owners face.

She flinched as a shot rang out closing her eyes as she awaited the pain. After nothing she opened her eyes looking over herself. A metallic clack got her attention as she looked to the owner to see the gun had fallen from his hand. A scream followed as he covered it hunching over. Biting his lip with a grown he looked to see the hole in his hand before passing out. Slamming his head on the counter before flopping to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Shocked by the question Weiss turned to the man that was now standing in front of her, shielding her with his body as the gun in his hand smoked.

* * *

 **Uuuh this chapter was going to come out a lot sooner but it was just the perfect storm of distractions. I had spring break and I was going to post a lot but my English professor had us write our midterms over the break, that killed my desire to write. Than my cousin who just finished his tour of duty came home so I was spending a lot of time with family. He's fine and we are all glade he came home it was just very emotional. But I regret not posting this sooner.**

 **Which is why Im going to crank out the next chapter in a few days to make up for it.**

 **So thanks to everyone reading, I really appreciate you all and I look forward to your comments and reviews! I'll see you all soon!**

 **-After Edit Notes-**

 **Hey everyone I'll be brief with this. I changed this chapter after getting a review pointing out parts that I admit were not my best. While I appreciate the honesty and advice. It reminded me of the different types of comments we have on this site. Those that help and those that are just noise. If someone spots something off with my writing by all means point it out in a review it helps, but at least be civil about it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here yea go, told yea I post again soon... well soon compared to the other Chapters anyway. I will talk more down below but Thanks to everyone that comment, fav, and followed love you guys!. So for now enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

 **White Lies**

Corvo had a feeling something like this was bound to happen. While he enjoyed seeing the girl verbally thrash the older man, he wanted to step in before the man could retaliate. Unfortunately, the owner knew just where to attack, and nothing hurt a woman more than having her figure insulted. All too often he had witness Emily who was a late bloomer be insulted in a similar fashion by others who could not defend or provide a decide response and resorted to low blows.

It would end very poorly for them.

Although he knew of the Schnee name thanks to Summer's memories it came as a surprise to find one with their status in the second hand shop. More so that she would be alone insulting a man with a gun at his side. Prompting Corvo to keep his eye on the owners hand as she threw the weight of her family's name at him. The last thing he needed was to be involved with any trouble relating to an heiress, but the owner looked to be too stunned to respond and let the heiress run her mouth. Satisfied with her rant the girl flicked her hair pompously ready to leave.

And then Corvo internally signed pinching the bridge of his nose, as she turned back to kick the beast in the head.

Corvo could feel the smug grin that was on the heiress's face as she echoed the familiar threat back at the owner. Activating the mark on his hand, the world slowed with a tinted grey. Looking at the owner, the man attention was on the girl, given what he said Corvo guessed he aimed to wound the girl and try to flee with her as his hostage. The was slowed reaching for his gun, although what would have taken seconds to do was now done with all the speed of a slug.

He was confident that even without the mark he would be more than enough to stop the owner, but Corvo was a few years out of practices and he was not willing to put the life of the girl at risk just to test his skills. With his own gun drawn he was about to step in front of the girl to shield her if something did go wrong, but stopped.

"Huh." He spoke staring at the girl.

As the owner was slowly pulling his gun out of its holster the girl was reaching to her side already grasping her sword. Yet even with time slowed she was still moving at an impressive rate. To compare the two it was if the owner was surround in water while the girl was on land.

But as he was studying the girl he saw the confidence in her eyes turn to surprise as she looked to the rotating chamber above the hilt. Fear slowly crept over her face, shielding the sword with her own body and turning away from the owner.

Wasting no time for the spell to end Corvo fired, the bullet piercing the owners hand cutting through to the other side. The owner did not flinched but the girl behind him did after he had fired. Again this was strange. The only people that should be able aware now were those that knew of the void, yet he did not sense any from the girl.

Than time continued, the grey world changed back to color and the owner cried as he grasped his hand in pain ignoring the gun that fell to the counter.

All at once the effect of casting the spell hit Corvo, he did not feel pain but fatigue as if he was holding a weight with every muscle in his body. It was not great but it still surprised him to feel it for the first time. The girl beside him let out a gasp reminding him she was still there. Turning to the girl she was looking at the counter where the owner had stood. "Are you okay?" He asked, to see light blue eyes meet his.

She did not respond, yet continued to stare trying to figure out what had happened. After putting the pieces together in her mind and noticing just how close the two of them were, she jumped back with a soft red on her cheeks. Looking away and gently clearing her throat she composed herself before facing him once again. Though his back was to her now as he lend over the counter.

"What are you doing?" She asked voice high and composure broken as she made her way to the backside of the man that just saved her.

"Checking to see if he's knocked out and not grabbing another weapons." Weiss raised an eyebrow at the response but could not argue. "Fine." She except with a sign. "But hurry up, the police should have heard the gun shot and if they see you over the counter they might think you're a theft." She said turning away from the counter with her scroll in hand dialing a number unaware of the lien that Corvo slide up his sleeves as he pushed himself of the counter.

As Weiss had said police soon arrived showing up in what looked to be armor but seeing the girl with her arms crossed tapping her foot impatiently in the center of the store they froze ready to turn tail and flee than address her.

"Move Rookies!" A female voice boomed as she shoved the two men aside with easy and made her way to Weiss. With her boots adding a few inches the women was still a head taller than Weiss who was looking at her own reflection in the women's sunglasses. The women smirked pushing the faded scars on her face to the side as she brushed her blue bangs behind her ear. "Fancy seeing you here princess. I know I told you to give me a call when you were in town but I didn't mean while I'm on the clock." The women chuckle. When Weiss continued to stare she let out a sign. Fixing her posture she lowered herself to one knee crossing one arm over her chest as she held the other hand out. "It's good to see you again Ms. Schnee."

It took a moment but Weiss smiled back taking the women's hand with a curtsy. "It's good to see you again too, Alvar."

The sight of Weiss and the women stirred old memories, of his past life as lord protector. He would greet Emily and Jessamine the same way after a long trip. Corvo felt his eyes water at the happy memory, but that was a different life one he had said good bye to. With all attention on the two he made his way to the back to slip out.

But a voice called out to him. "Sir, if you don't mind I have a few question to ask you." The tone behind the words was clear that he was not going anywhere, it reminded him of the tone his love would make when she was not done talking.

With the owner in custardy to be treated at the station, Alvar had her men block off the area around the store before turning to Corvo and Weiss. "Just, one more time." She asked frustration clear, as her face was in her hand. "You." Weiss flinched. "Technically still a civilian as you have yet to enter beacon. Confronted an agent working with the White Fang. With a bomb?" The officer than pointed to the sword on the counter, another of her men was working on it paying no attention to the conversation. Earlier Weiss had explained how the owner was about to shoot her. Which was when Alvar spotted Weiss weapon and how a stray bullet could have ignited the dust in the unsecured chamber.

Given how they greeted each other the officer must of had a history with the girl. One close enough to know about the young Schnee's weapon. And Alvar did not look impressed with the silence Weiss gave as her answer.

With a sign Corvo got her attention. "Actually miss, the girl was not involved in the fight." The officer crossed her arms raising an eyebrow at him. The younger girls own eyes widen turning to him. "Is that so? Mind filling in the details?" Alvar asked.

"While the girl did point out the faulty dust and how it might be illegal goods. Even while threatened she did not draw her weapon. I stepped in before anything happened" Corvo finished as Alvar wrote the statement on a notepad, Weiss relaxed letting out a sign.

Flipping the pad shut she tucked it into one of the pockets on her belt. "Well the guy was suspect of being a smuggler but now that he actually tried something he gonna stay locked up for a while now." She looked at Weiss who smiled before turning to Corvo and extending her hand. "It goes without saying but I want to thank you for doing your part, we could use more hunters like you Mr.?"

"Corvo, just Corvo." He replied taking her hand shacking it. "And if you don't mind I prefer to not be mentioned. I don't want the media attention." He asked as the officer looked to Weiss who nodded as well.

Corvo was leaning against the back wall next to the door, waiting as Weiss and Alvar spoke in private. He wanted to leave but the girl asked him to wait for her, seeing as he still had time he agreed to the request. He watch with some amusement as Alvar looked over Weiss's shoulder at him before turning back to Weiss to cover a laugh, resulting in Weiss slapping her arm. Nevertheless, the two said good-bye, with Weiss tensing up as Alvar gave her a hug before letting her go. In addition, making some sort of gesture pointing at her eyes than back at Corvo.

Holding the door for the white hair girl, he followed her out into the back street of the shop. It seems most of the attention was at the front of the store so the citizens did not notices as the two join the flow of people walking.

Finding a more quite spot Weiss turned around to face Corvo. Taking a deep breath, "I would like to formally thank you for your assistance." She bowed her head. "I- "would have been just fine." She started again but was cut off by Corvo.

"what?' She asked confused. "You would have been just fine, I said." Corvo repeated for the girl. "In the time it took that fool to grab his gun you already had your own weapon in hand." He continued as Weiss looked to the side her weapon was on with a slit blush. "That is until you spotted something wrong."

"Y-yes,." She agreed, grabbing onto the statement. "Unfortunately my weapon was damaged and with Dust being involved, as Alv- Officer Alvar said with a stray bullet hitting it, it might have turned into a bomb. And being who I am, I have enough eyes watching my every move all to eager to report how I failed." She looked to the side biting her lip in frustration.

"You're young, and skilled. We all make mistakes." He smiled at her, seeing Emily make the same face when she judged herself. But he noted that she did have her Aura unlocked.

She cocked an eyebrow at him looking him up and down seeing, as their age was not far off. Still she thought to herself that the man had been able to not only fire his gun faster, but also stepped in front of her without her noticing or sensing it. Though she did shut her eyes, her mind chastised her.

"But you're also the heiress to the SDC right?" His question about her title made her flinch; as she knew, what question might come next. With a forced smile, she replied that she was indeed next in line to be head of the company.

"Great than I was hoping you could do me a favor." And there it was. The all too familiar request by every good citizen that would show her any curtesy. The open hands looking to be paid ten times over for being a decent human. "I'll see what I can do, but it depends what it is." Normally she would have stormed off, but as he did save her life, she could at least hear him out. Even though she heard it all before.

Money, Dust, a favor using the Schnee name and resources. Dust, if she had a lien for the number of times someone asked for a date she could live free from her father. His image making her repress a gag from all of his old partners asking her to meet their sons, or worse themselves.

But with her public mask on she waited for him to ask.

"I was hoping you could explain some of the Dust your company sells? I would like to know more about it and you seem to know a lot about the product." He asked reaching behind his back showing a few vials of dust and crystals.

"I'm sorry but no. Good day." She turned swiftly walking away.

Before stopping abruptly and walked back closer to Corvo. "What did you say?"

* * *

 **So this was meant to finish up Weiss's part for now, until beacon started but I totally did not change everything last minute by adding a new character. Nope.**

 **And so we meet Alvar who has a history with Weiss that we will go into in the next chapter. Homework if you can figure out what her name means. But I figured it would be a good chance to introduce a new character that might have a few run ins with Corvo down the road. Again this story is going to focus less on the girls and more of what is going on behind the scenes of the show. So some oc will be used.**

 **oh and before I forget i edited a few small parts in the last chapter. Like Blake knowing Corvo's name and a few dialog parts. so just letting you know.**

 **I really appreciate all the comments fav and follows i get. It really makes my date to see what you guys write to me so comment fav and follow!**

 **Thanks for reading see you all soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, good to see you all again. Thanks for sticking with me, hope you enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

 **Family Names**

"By soaking the thread in the Dust the powdered type of course, it is possible to stitch the dust into any article of clothing, and while some believe that certain symbols change the property of the dust. None of the Atlas researchers or scientist have proven this true or false. Frankly, I find the superstition to be preposterous." Weiss joked covering her smile with one hand as she look to Corvo, who let out a polite chuckle for her. "Right superstition." Corvo replied thinking back to how he used to see the world in the same way. The Outsider, magic, witches all he thought to be superstitions, yet the mark on his hand coursed with power, and he did not want to know how many gutters and pits he crawl through for a bone charm or artifact. Taking a sip from her cup Weiss then continue her explanation of the positive and negative side of lining clothes with Dust.

Corvo was very grateful to the Heiress, she was very knowledgeable about Dust, filling in the ten-year gap from Summer's memories. She accepted his request after a bit of awkwardness after her quick reply. Stumbling for words but years of social training kicked in for her to gain control of herself with little trouble. She invited him to a small dinner were they could talk in peace while getting refreshments. A long the trip Corvo led the conversation for Weiss to talk more about herself. A little trick he picked up early in his service as protector, people of status liked the sound of their own voice. She explained her desire to be a huntress, not pleased with how some planned her future for her. The main reason she was attending Beacon over the school back home was to spread her wings than be trapped in a glass cage.

Corvo had to suppress a laugh. Weiss reminded him so much of his daughter, especially that stubbornness to be her own person. Yet behind it all was a child hoping not to fall as they moved forward. It was a burden few knew or cared.

He had seen the same signs on Emily when she received the title as Empress; she was too young for the proper succession to take place as she was forced to enter the world of politics and leadership. Jessamine tried to protect their daughter as long as possible. Yet, that time was short for Emily. Sadly she was robbed the luxury of her childhood and mother. She barely took hold of her hand before it was ripped away. Besides Corvo, there were few adults that supported her.

Many of the nobles below her rebelled in private, never taking her word or action as anything but that of a child guessing how to be a leader. Each success she earned was ignored, while each failure was put on a pedestal for all to see and judge. It took all of his restraint to not get involved, but he could only protect her from physical threats.

Looking back to Weiss, the girl was reviewing the different quality of Dust. How or why the grade of the mineral changed its price or effectiveness when used. Eyeing the vial in her hand it shown the symbol of the SDC. Corvo did not know much about the Schnee family but the few whispers he heard was of their influence and power with their reach in almost every part of society. Yet some cursed their name while others praised them. It was all too similar a scene for Corvo, while Emily had ties to the throne by blood other children of noble houses carried the weight of the names they were born with. Many of the children were denied to be themselves, the families grooming them to not be disappointments ignoring how this effected the child.

Corvo pushed the thoughts aside as Weiss was now going over the different ways to contain and transport Dust, both crystal and powered forms. Although while showing a red vial seal it looked like it was still loose. But before Corvo could warn her.

~BZZZT~ ~BZZZZT~

The words in Weiss's mouth died as she looked to the scroll on the table. For a moment Corvo could see the debate in her head to answer or ignore it, but with another chime she reached for it. Reading the name she put on a fake smile. "If you could excuse me, but I need to take this. I'll be just a moment."

Corvo smiled back waving for her to take the call. She mouthed a "thank you" than walked away to talk. He could not make out most of it but judging by the tension in her body as the conversation continued it was not a pleasant one. When she turned back to the table she looked more tired, a little defeated. Taking her seat and cup in hand she took a long sip before roughly placing it back on the coaster with a sigh.

"You okay?" Corvo asked hoping to not get involved again. While Weiss reminded him of his daughter, he wanted to keep some distance to not get attached, he already had one girl to look after, two if he were to count Ruby's sister.

She flinched at his voice, forgetting he was there. "Y-yes, everything is fine." She paused to take a breath and force a smile. "It was just my brother, it turns out that he found out what had happened at the shop as was just concerned for my.. safety in the city." Corvo raised an eyebrow at that as the way Weiss had talked to her brother it was anything but concern. "Please, let's ignore that and continue were we left off before we were interrupted."

Corvo looked at the girl, her fake smile pained his heart. Chiding himself as he got involved. "You know Weiss, you reminded me of someone. Full of pride for her name, yet weighted down by it." Weiss cocked her head to the side with a confused look. "She was a girl a few years younger than you. But she was the child of a leader, and being her heir she had a lot of expectations placed on her from birth." Weiss relaxed her body as she gave her attention to the story. "Her parents wanted more for her, but she did not let her name define who she was. She was cleaver, with a thirst for adventure and a little bit cheeky. Her mother was happy to let her be her own person, but… " Weiss waited for him to continue.

Corvo paused looking down that his hands. "But, fate had other plans. Her mother passed away, leaving her child to be the next leader. Still too young a "council" was put in place to help her rule till she was of age. What shocked her most was how people changed when they looked at her. She could no longer be herself, she had to be someone else. People were expecting her to be someone else."

Weiss frowned looking away as his words reminded her of home. Taking a sip of her tea she asked, "How did she coup with the change?"

Corvo smiled, "She didn't."

Weiss chocked on her drink, covering her mouth as she tried to stop coughing to speak again.

He chuckled guess what she wanted to ask. "She refused to be someone she was not. She would follow the example of her mother but not be her. She still took pride in who she was and what she would be. You can uphold a title and a family name without changing who you are."

Weiss stared down at her tea seeing her reflection in the liquid, Corvo watched as she frowned at it. Looking back to him with a spark behind her eyes.

She was about to speak when her scroll called again with the same tone. This time she did not hesitate to pick it up. She smirk as she looked at the screen. "If you excuse me again but I will deal with this annoyance."

With a smile Corvo nod to her, downing the rest of his tea as Weiss walked away. Speaking first and probably cutting her brother off not allowing him to speak. He almost pitied the poor soul as the Heiress gave him an ear full.

Checking the clock on the wall it was quarter past Five. While he was enjoying Weiss's company he had an appointment with a certain theft and info broker. Leaving his tab on the table Corvo wrote a small note about having business to attend too. Wishing her luck, in her choices and a reminded to be herself, hopefully not too much as she might be a bit abrasive to some. He dropped the note in front of Weiss's chair and left.

-Break-

After telling where her brother could stick his nose after he tried to pressure her back to Atlas, Weiss felt a weight leave her chest as she was more confident with the choices she made. Turning back she saw her companion has missing. Getting to the table a few lien were on it, with a note addressed to her. A little sore about the sudden departure she understood he had his own schedule and was glad for the parting words he left reassuring her.

Her scroll chimed, rolling her eyes expecting her brother again. But to her pleasant surprise the face of Klein Sieben came to the screen. It was only a message but she treasured any conversation with her caretaker. More so as he told of how her brother tried to get their farther to take his side after there talk apparently backfired on him. How Whitley insulted the family name wailing to him with his tail between his legs after losing the argument. Weiss felt guilty as Whitley would no doubt take his frustration out on poor Klein but he assured her that it was worth it to put the whelp in his place.

With renewed confidence, Weiss made her way out to the streets. With the sun setting in the sky it washed it light over the prodigious school in the distance. Admiring its beauty she readied herself for her time in Beacon positive that should would be picked to lead a team and guide them to the top of both academics and rank.

* * *

 **Well its been awhile, In case you did not know I made a few edits to the last two chapters so check those out. Writers block was a bitch for this chapter, the tale as old as time were you stare at a word doc for hours when you have the time but only have the ideas flow when you got shit to get done. Or you do write something only to feel like its not good enough or that you should change it. A good art friend of mine has this problem so I used to rag on her about not posting anything and have her call me up to double check her work only for her to start all over again. But as its my turn. She is all to happy to rub it in.**

 **Good news as my collage finals are almost here so more free time with school being over and more anxiety over what I'm gonna do with my life. But to quote my new favorite saying from Friday Knight.**

 **I'll burn that bridge when i get to it.**

 **Big love to those that comment or review. Thank you all for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally Collage is done for the semester, holy shit those finally's took longer than I thought. Well anyway here we are again with a new chapter, I made this one longer for making you guess wait so long for it. You know what comes next, more notes down below but for now please enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

 **Story Time**

Vale felt nostalgic. Whether the feeling came from Summers memories or his own, he could not tell. Walking in it streets Corvo gazed up at the building surrounding him. Admiring the breathing taking sight again, he let the current of people guide him, as he tried to ignore an old itch. The life he lived was mostly in cities, though the people of this world had little choice but to stay in one. Still as he forced his eyes to return to the ground, he could not help but smile.

As time passed, he could feel the weight of the years weigh on him. He had fought till the bitter end, but on the night of his last run with his daughter. His body finally gave in and he had to accept her help and his retirement. Since then he had owned a cane, relied on a chair, and then reluctantly a bed.

When he could not sleep or distract himself with books. He looked to the window gazing at the city in the distance. Believing to see his daughter running along its rooftops. Before turning back to the foot of his bed that remained still. Yet he refused to pity himself, accepting that it was time to pass the torch to another.

Till an old friend came to ask for a favor.

Now as he walked by the strength of his own legs, breathe without pain in every breath, feel as someone jerked him into a back alley. He could finally take a moment for himself.

The first night had be overwhelming to say the least. Regaining ones youth, and traveling to a new world would have that effect.

Twisting the man's arm further back, the hatched dropped to the ground. Corvo slammed the surprisingly well-dressed thug's head against the brick wall shattering the red tinted glasses on his face.

Going by muscle memory and instinct his body made its way through the forest, guided by memories not his own he found the walls to the city.

The thug cursed though his clenched teeth, the threat of his boss seeking revenge was interrupted as his face meet the wall again.

Old habits returned as he explored the streets, too focus on his promise to relies how he was not trapped in his bed that night. Though even in the morning it had yet to dawn on him, with a few distraction he had today to keep him occupied till now.

The thug slumped against the wall as he fell to the ground. Blood dripping from his mouth as his breath pushed it out. Blending in to the red fabric while staining the black.

But this was real, not a dream, not a delusion but fact as Corvo leaped to the next building. He heard the wind rush by his ear. As he ran a muffled beat echoing in the distance. Hiding his coat with most of his gear on top of a roof. He felt the stone and metal in his hands as he descended Blinking to the ground to silence his fall.

Stepping out into the street a man stumbled into him by the smell and slurred speech he was clearly drunk. Pushing the drunk away he looked around.

It was a common scene of men and women walking or stumbling around bottles in hand. A few leaning on other or walls for support, while others were passed out on the steet. A few of the suited grunts were making their rounds. Breaking up fights, or picking up those that could not walk and dropping them off to the side, cleaning out their pockets as well. Although it looked like a few of the grunts were enjoying themselves as Corvo stepped over a downed grunt.

"Guess guards never change." Corvo chuckled to himself.

Hiding his sword and gun under his shirt. Corvo heard the muffled beat grow louder as he walked to the club. More of the suited guards wandered the streets. These boys looking more sober than the few he saw before.

Staying on the opposite side of the street, Corvo swiped a bottle of the ground and leaned against the wall as he checked the area around the club.

It looked rather dull from the outside. Only a single sign hanging from it in red. The only real color was the red on the grunts or the Yellow bike parked off to the side.

The front doors were large, taking up most of the front with a few grunts on either side. Hatchets dangled from their belts as they looked over the guests that walked in. Looking up Corvo noticed most or all of the windows to have metal bars covering them or boarded up with wood from the outside. The roof was an unknown, possibly an entrance but not knowing the layout of the building he might walk into more trouble.

But seeing as the guards weren't checking anyone walking in, Corvo pushed himself off the wall to head inside. Till the doors flung open. Smacking one of the grunts in the face. Two larger men came through dragging a younger teen with them. A girl dressed in white with what looked to be spiked shoes followed after. She turned on the doormen glaring at them. Seeing them freeze and bow she must be high on the food chain.

"What the hell are you idiots doing?" she snapped at them. "The boss told you to keep your eyes out for any trouble makers. So how did this wannabe hunter get in?" With a flick of her wrist a baton shot out as she pointed the end to the larger men tossing the knocked out men in a dump.

The doormen refused to meet her eyes as they looked straight ahead. With their silence the girl groaned massaging her head. "Fine, ~whatever~. But!" She slammed the baton against the wall near the head of one of the grunts. "From now on, check to make sure no one is packing." Smirking as the grunts nodded violently to her words she dropped the tool and walked back inside.

"Well, that gonna change things." Corvo thought turning away to walk to the side of the club. Taking a back alley he was going to check if he could make his way up the side when he spotted a lone grunt taking a piss. "He'll do." The mark on his hand glowed with power.

 **Break**

Doors slide open as a bright light covered her body. Ignoring the light Yang walked her way into the club. Most of the people were on the dance floor dancing to the beat the DJ played with a bear mask on his head. A few pillows of light and glass were scattered around adding light besides the spotlights hanging from the ceiling.

It was not her first time in a place like this, her uncle Qrow would be found in similar places back in Patch, but the thug she roughed up told her about this place and how the owner was an info broker.

She promised her dad she would keep ruby out of trouble as she insisted to join her in going to Vale. Ruby was still at the combat school level only for her age as she could keep up with yang and her friends. But as Yang was entering Beacon and was heading early Ruby wanted to check out some of the shops in Vale.

Yang left her at one of the mod shop in the safer side of the city. Before school started she wanted to at least see if this Junior knew anything about her mom.

Crossing the dance floor on of the guys dressed in a bred and black suit bumped into her. She groaned knowing what would come next. Some half ass attempted to hit on her, then she would hit them back and be on her way.

"Excuse me." The man spoke and continued on his way to the restroom. It looked like he needed it as he was wobbling to the door.

Yang tilted her head to the side "Okay, that was different." But at least she didn't have to hit anyone, yet.

A few minutes passed as she leaned against one of the hand rails by the bar waiting for a spot to open up. The thug said that Junior was almost always in the back with the only way in was a word from the bartenders. After a failed attempted by a rival, Junior let his lieutenants run the front while he stayed in the back most of the time.

"Pig!" followed by a loud smack caught her attention as a women walked away from the bar with the guy next to her holding his face with the other leaning against the bar with spilled drinks and a pissed off bartender cleaning it up.

It was not ideal but it beat waiting around. Yang made her way to the open spot ignoring the way the drunk to her left as he gawked at her. She was about to call the bartender to make this quick but he moved down the bar before she opened her mouth.

She then felt the drunk shift closer to her. She tried to ignore him but as his drunk breath made contact with the side of her face she felt her skin crawl. "H-hey babe, whatts a young thing like youu doing in a plase like ths?"

Yang turned away from the smell looking as the bartender made his way back towards her. She reached out to get his attention but to her annoyance he walked right passed her. And speaking of annoying. "T-rying to gek a drink doll? Why don't we get out of here back to my plase. I got a lot back in my bed room." He was reaching around her back, about to touch her hair.

Her eyes flashed red as she turned to deck him. But he was already on the ground with another man standing between her and him.

The new guy was taller than her by a head. His dark hair covering his neck as he looked down at the drunk stumbling to get to his feet. He looked back at her, his dark blue eyes meeting red as they turned back to Lilac.

Behind him the drunk was back on his feet ready to swing, she was about to warn him but without breaking eye contact he shifted his legs knocking the drunk down again, his head smacking the bar as he fell this time.

Reaching into his pocket he drew out a few lien holding them out over the bar. In a second a bartender was standing in front of them. "I think the guy has had enough, mind getting him out of the way." He spoke, his voice was a little deep that almost sounded tired. Taking the money the Bartender smiled nodding as he called a few of the bouncers over to drag the drunk away.

Yang was used to guys or even a few girls starring at her, puberty being kind to her and all, but the way this guy was looking, it was not like the others taking in her curves. But as if her dad or uncle was looking over her as if she grew again behind their backs.

The stranger blinked slightly shaking his head before turning back to the bar. "Sorry ugh, you remind me of someone." He then shifted his body away from her towards the other end of the bar.

Yang's thoughts kicked back in, "Wait wait! Do I remind you of someone that looks like me?" With what might be a led to her mother, Yang grabbed his shoulder roughly turning him back around towards her. It took more strength then she thought was needed but her mind was racing for her to notice.

"AHumh" A rough cough got both of their attention as they looked to see the bartender cleaning a glass. "Is there a problem sir?" Yang looked back to the stranger the grip on his shirt got tighter. The man signed before shaking his head leaving another tip for the bartender to go away.

Yang relaxed, releasing the held breath she did not know. She was not letting him get away after that reaction. The man leaned against the bar his arm resting on the wood as he refused to start.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out an old photo holding it out for him to see. It was a photo of a group of hunters. Standing in front of a tree. It was a photo of her dad's team, her mom, her uncle, and her step-mom Summer. "My name is Yang Xioa Long, do you know the women from this photo?"

The strangers tried to look relaxed but the way his eyes grew wide as he looked at the photo than to her. "You do know them!"

Yang took a step closer to press on but the stranger held up a hand stopping her. "Yes, I do. It's a long tale but judging by the look on your face you're willing to listen." Yang swallowed the lump in her throat as she nodded.

 **Break**

Both yang and Corvo leaned against the bar. After introducing himself Corvo had to make up a lie about how he knew Raven and Summer. While telling the truth was out of the question Yang was not gonna let this go until she had something. So he told her part of it.

In Summers memories she had run into Raven a few time on her mission, even after child birth she could not stay away from helping people. Yang was led to believe that as a child he had been saved by a Huntress wearing a white hood with silver eyes. She had a companion she was at odds with that looked exactly like Yang. After killing the Grimm they fought about Raven leaving the team and hurting her teammates. In truth Raven did appear to help out Summer early after child birth but that ended after one last good bye.

In the end Raven left while Summer had to rest. Corvo told Yang how he thanked her and kept her company while she recovered. They then talked and she shared who she was, how things were complicated with her friend. And about her family.

Yang seemed to accept the story, carefully folding the photo back into her pocket as she stared at the wall of bottles in front of her. While it might be cruel to open old scars Corvo had to find out what he had missed after Summer's death. So, he asked Yang how Summer was doing.

And as expected it was unpleasant.

Yang did not cry but Corvo could see the sadness behind her words as she told him how Summer was gone. How it was hard on her, her father, and how Ruby did not have a lot of time with her. Yang taking care of her as their father had to recover from another love lost. Corvo knew that pain all too well, for a man to lose two loves, it spoke of Tia's character. But they would not forget her and they stared to move forward again. Ruby and her were training to be huntresses, Ruby taking after her mother with wanting to help people while Yang wanting to be there for Ruby.

While Corvo was happy to hear how both Ruby and Yang were moving forward and were training to fight evil. It also meant that he would have to keep tabs on the girls as they train. He was torn about going to patch or staying in Vale to get a led.

"And she literally forced our uncle to help her with her weapon and training. She practically a weapon nut." Yang said laughing. "She even begged to come to Vale with me so she can check out the weapon shops around town." Corvo was shocked to her hear Ruby was with her. Yang laughed looking down at the bar top, her laugh slowly stopping she a more serious tone came over her. "But it's hard looking after her, she's smart and can fight people my level but its like a balancing act with my own emotions."

This got Corvo's attention as he turned away from the bar resting his back against it as he looked over the crowd. "You want to protect her, since she been hurt before. And while you would do anything to see her keep smiling, you got to let her be herself." Yang looked over to Corvo, it was hidden but she could tell he was the same as her. He had lost someone and had to watch over another in their place. "She will fall, she will cry, and sometimes you can't be there to help her up. But if you believe in her and know she will pick herself up. Then who knows, your both still kids. One day she might help you when you fall."

Yang stayed quite as she listened facing the bar. "You know, I'm glad I ran into you. I, did not have the best impression of my mom. After she left, I kind of thought that she was, I don't know.(she signed) But she at least saved you to give me some advice."

Corvo let out a dry chuckle. It was true that when the team first started that Raven did save people, but over time she changed only helping fight instead of saving. To the point she let people die "For being weak." The last time Summer saw Raven there was only a good bye.

It was nice to talk to Yang, being a parent had few rewards to it. But seeing how Yang and hearing how Ruby overcome the loss of both their mothers and still moved forward to help each other and fight to save others. He knew Summer would be proud of the girls.

Corvo was about to turn back to Yang when he spotted a black bowler hat covering orange hair leaving the front of the bar. The man was twirling a cane in one hand, as he puffed a cigar in the other.

"Yang." The blonde hummed to the call of her name but did not turn around. "For sharing what happened with Summer, thanks. Good luck with Beacon, and I know Ruby will be right behind you in no time." Yang laughed, "If she wasn't, I be worried than. Take care Corvo."

Corvo smirked, "See you around, Little Dragon."

Hearing the old family nickname, Yang's cheeks turned red as she jumped off her seat to face Corvo. But he was already gone. "Cheap shot." She smiled as she turned back to the bar.

Standing in front of her was a large man with a beard, his black vest covering his white shirt and red tie. "Aren't you a little young to be in this club blonde?"

Yang smirked and giggled back, "Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?"

* * *

 **I had to change a few things from the show and Yellow trailer. As Ruby meets yang after the end of the bar fight. Or how she was alone for the fight with Romen and the interview with Ozpin. I basically said fuck it with the time line and did my own thing with it. I also added a bit of Ravens back story in as she started with a team and they probably had missions to protect people she had to at least do so from the start and than maybe become how she is in the show. So I did that. Also Corvo now knows what happend with Summers family in the time gap and how Ruby and Yang are trying to be Huntresses.**

 **So even though I was writing this between my Finals. I had a lot of fun doing this chapter. It was just fun writing this. The conversations, the little nodes to the games and show. I felt like when I first started doing this, so who knows I might surprise everyone now that I only got work to deal with for a few months.**

 **As always to everyone that reads my fics thank you. PLease fav follow or review Hope you Enjoyed the chapter. See you all soon!**

 **Note: Sorry if anyone saw chapter nine being posted. Got an error 1 and had to log out and when I logged back in I posted the same chapter twice.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Everyone! Here we are for the Season end to Hunter of the Void! And here I was scared I would not put out enough for a final ha. You know the drive more to say down below. So with out Further ado, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **First Meeting**

It was troubling, to leave Yang back at the bar. While the club and the info broker might have been dangerous, to learn how she was going on her own to find Raven was worse. With training and Aura, a few thugs or self-taught bodyguards would be difficult but manageable. Raven however, she was above most hunters much less an inexperienced student. However, Raven was always careful with her trail. All three of her teammates could barely kept a tab on her when she wanted to be found. Regardless, he had to focus on Roman now getting farther away. He had a few question for the thief to answer.

It was easy enough to leave the club without anyone noticing. Guards never looked to customers leaving only for those entering. Separating from the group of drunks making their way out of the club Corvo ducked into one of the back alleys. Blinking his way up, the uneasy feeling of Yang and Raven stuck with him. He was here to protect Ruby above all else. An image of Summer holding Yang in her arms flashed in his mind. Summer even before comforting and eventually falling in love with Tia had seen and loved Yang as if she was her own. Taking the young girl away as her parents argued with Qrow only adding fuel to the fire. She was already spending more time with the girl than her mother had. In addition, when Ruby was born Corvo could remember the joy Summer had felt when Yang took to Ruby as the big sister.

Corvo sighed to himself as he scaled the building he had stored his gear on. In his own life even before baring the mark of the Outsider he earned the title of Lord Protector. Watching over his charge, while seeking out those that were a threat was what was expected of him. Even if he added Yang along with her sister, it would not be that different from Jessamine and Emily. Although his love and daughter would normally be together with guards or allies there to watch over them when he was away. Much less the sisters being separated by miles of land and sea on their own. Each diving head on into danger. He would have to find a way to keep an eye on both girls.

Dawning his coat with the rest of his gear in place Corvo went to the edge of the building, couched he peered over it down to the streets. When the familiar head of orange hair was still in sight it was clear Torchwick was not in a rush. Standing he pulled out his mask.

Brushing his hand over metal Corvo looked down at it to see it was also returned to its prime. The many scars and damage that covered it was now gone. It was still the familiar image of what Piero called the face of death. It was a ghastly vision that had been the last thing many had seen, or tormented those as it appeared from the shadows. But each time he wore it, he would be faced with a choice. To strike down his target or to spare their life and find another way to remove the threat. It was never an easy choice nor would it be clear if he was right or wrong.

Turing the mask over in his hand he placed it over his face. His skin touching the leather inside, while his eyes adjusted to the glass, switching the scope in one eye as he walked away from the edge. Comfortable, Corvo took to the night air, leaping over to the next building.

Overhead he stuck to the shadows as Roman made his way through the city. Puffing from his cigar the thief moved as if the street was his own, on lookers whispering but besides a glare or sneer they didn't show the man any aggression. Corvo heard that Roman was a well-known thief but since he moved to Dust he was being bolder, hitting more targets before the law gave up and had settled like he would normally do. Surprisingly he never killed during his heists, only sheading blood when the employees fought back or when a bystander tried to be a hero.

Corvo was no stranger to theft himself. During his childhood or the Rat Plague he would steal or scavenge what he could to survive. He would not lose any sleep taking from corrupt nobles that laughed without a care to the world around them. But when you're bleeding out with the guards hot on your heels to finish you off. A person gets desperate. He would take what little the common people had. Taking what might have been the only thing keeping them alive in the city. It was just another choice he had to make.

Corvo looks down at the mark on his hand. He had saved his kingdom; he had saved his daughter Emily. He had gotten revenge for the loss of his love and the bastards that tried to take Emily away again. Yet he was blind and innocence paid for his choice.

But he had a lifetime of choice and a lifetime to accept what he had done, he learned that even if he had made the right one, in the end he might still fail. (A chime rang below as Roman answered his scroll.) The image of Jessamine lifeless eyes looking up to him, as her murders labeled him of the sin was proof. (Roman sneered as the call ended, ordering the grunts to follow as they crossed the street away into the alley. The buildings being too far away to jump.) That was the sad hand that fate had dealt him. (Corvo watched as the figures disappeared into the shadows.)

However this time. It will be different. This time he will do better. Running forward the mark on his hand glowed, as he jumped he disappeared over the edge, than appearing on top of the far building.

-Break-

Corvo had been tailing Torchwick for a while as they were in the market district of the city. Apparently, whoever called Roman, he did not want to keep waiting as he pushed the grunts following to keep up.

Corvo blinked to the next roof, at first he wanted to ambush the thief. Find a nice quiet place to ask him a few questions. However, if Roman was just doing what he was told, than another was behind the scenes giving the order. "Questing the brain not the muscle." Corvo muttered to himself not expecting the thief to suddenly turn off the street and into a small shop. Checking the name on the sign, he groaned, "Of course he had to rob this place."

A sign read, From Dust till Dawn was on the front of the store, well at least he found Leo's workshop. Sticking to the roof, Corvo crouched low, adjusting the lens in his mask he peered through the store window.

Looking inside Roman had the old man behind the counter at gunpoint. Curious, Roman waved the owners money away. Turning to the grunts with a nod, they began to siphon the powdered Dust from the walls of the shop. Others moved around the store collecting the Crystal Dust from the display cases.

It would be tricky as the store was well lit, the low shelf is allowing only a few hiding spots if any. The old man behind the counter was also at risk if anything went wrong. Taking his blade in hand Corvo watched as one of the grunts in the front rushed to the back leaving his companion alone. Charging void energy into his mark Corvo was ready to blink down picking off the thug before the others notice, until one of them crashed through the store window.

The man's body was followed by another figure, they appeared to be a short girl in a red hood…

"No."

"She even begged to come to Vale with me so she can check out the weapon shops around town." Yang's words entered Corvo's mind.

" Shit."

Looking back to the store, the girl silver eyes meet the confused looks of Roman and the remaining thugs.

Seeing her face, it mirrored summers exactly.

"Shit!" Corvo stood ready to jump down.

Until Ruby pulled a red box off her back, twirling it around her, it expanded into a staff with a large metal blade sliding out on top to form into a large red Scythe, which she firmly planted into the street.

Apparently, he was not the only one taken back by the large weapon. "Okay. Get her." As Roman paused before ordering the attack.

Any urgency for Corvo to step in was halted as Ruby slammed both of her boots into the face of the first charging grunt. He even flinched as the Scythe fired a round propelling the girl around the street and thugs as she launched, slammed, and pelted the men with ease in a matter of seconds. A feat he never would have believed possible for the girl. Although now that he dug through Summers memories, this was common for even training Hunters and Huntress.

Sirens in the distance began to wail, as Corvo got back to his senses. Only catching Roman pointing his cane at Ruby before a bright shot was fired from it. Again, with quick reflects the girl used her weapon to dodge the attack. Seeing that she was safe Corvo looked to see Roman had fled and was climbing the ladder on the far building across from him.

Blinking over to the side building still hidden from sight, Ruby had just caught up calling the thief out. The girl impressed Corvo, but Roman was older and would not hold back if he were cornered. He would take Roman down and find another led later.

As he began to channel energy, his mark started to burn cold. Grasping his hand, he looked as the blue energy started to pulse faster and faster. Something was calling him through the mark. As the world shifted Grey than Yellow than back to normal. It was jarring at first, as he did not know if it was the mark or the sudden Bullhead hovering behind Roman as his increased senses disorientated him.

But he soon felt it.

It was faint, twisted, but unmistakable.

It was the Void.

A part of it butchered, crying in pain.

It was coming from the Bullhead Roman was standing on. He flicked a red stone to Ruby's feet. Laughing as he pulled the trigger on his cane.

Corvo tried to blink over to her, his hand twitching from the over flow of energy. Instead of blinking the world turned yellow as the darkness was cleared away around him. Panic crawled over him. But thanks to the spell he saw a figure over Ruby's head falling from the sky.

Strange enough the women was engulfed in a purple fire, traveling and flowing around her it gathered to the riding crop in her hand as it spread to form a circle in front of them. Ruby also had a similar red fire or energy around her but it was covering something else inside her. A white light gathered from her core up to her eyes. It was small barely flowing compared to the red energy but it was there.

-Break-

Ruby tensed up, her Aura already covering her body as she expected the blast to hit. Wind rushed passed her face as the sound came, but she felt nothing. No pain or force pushing her back. On a soft grinding sound.

Peaking up her eyes widened as a tall woman with blonde hair was standing in front of her. Hand stretched out a purple glyph rotating was between them and the Bullhead.

With the glyph gone the women humph to herself pushing her glasses back. Ruby looked on not even feeling embarrass as her mouth dropped.

With a wave of her hand, the blonde women started her attack, shards of purple energy darted out striking the bullhead rocking it and tossing the orange haired thief around before, he moved to the cockpit. It bulked but righted itself its engines shifting to try to take off.

Ruby watched as her body flashed purple, before shooting it above the ship. A large dark cloud formed from it. With her crop in hand, she slammed it to the ground, as ice began to rain on the fleeing craft nocking it back down.

A new figure emerged from the open side of the ship. Her red dress flowed from the wind as Orange lines glowed up her arm with burning yellows eyes being the only visible feature on the women upper body.

A large fireball was shot out of her hand, but the blonde huntress blocked it as the embers burned into the ground around her. The shadowed women raised her arm as a wail came out as the ground below the blonde huntress busted with flames.

Avoiding the blast, she jumped back, countering with the up turned ground to form a large spear of rubble that she launched out. Again, fire surrounded the mysterious woman's hand shooting out smaller fire blasts to stop the spear. However, it only slowed it down before reforming, the bullhead barely avoiding a direct hit with it changing the angle of its wings deflecting most of it up.

Pressing her attack the blonde separated the fragments to three smaller forms surrounding the ship. Only for the other women to charge a large blast with glyph of her own around the ship stopping the attack.

With the burned ash of fading away, Ruby had to do something and not just stand there. Clasping Crescent Rose she fired a few rounds at the women. Who blocked them with only her hand, as if she was just an annoyance.

Ruby watched as she then waved her hand in front as the familiar wail came again. The older women had spotted the danger as Ruby felt a force pull her body back away from the exploding ground. With the older women cartwheeling away.

It looked like the ship was about to take off but the women stopped it. She turned to the cockpit ordering the pilot to stay. The women then looked down at them almost with a sick smile. The orange lines on her arms as she crossed them over her body started to change to a faint muddy purple.

Ruby and the Blonde women now holding her arm out as to stop Ruby from getting any closer readied themselves.

Ruby felt, slightly cold. This coldness was coming from the ship, from the women. All her other attacks were flame based but this did not feel like Dust or a Semblance. The older women felt it too, Ruby watched as her grip tightened and her whole body shift slight ready to act at the first moment.

Then in one moment, the shadowed women cried out, her arms going wide as a bright light came.

Ruby squinted not breaking her line of sight on her as she was prepared to dodge on her own this time.

But as the force hit them a suffocating coldness washed over. Ruby flinched at the sensation but her body did not move. Looking over to the older women, she was still in the same position, shacking but not moving.

Both looked back up to the still floating Bullhead, as it was still wobbling in the air it appears that only they were frozen. Falling to one knee on the ship the other women was breathing heavily, head down as she recovered herself. Standing up she looked down over them, a smile formed as a laugh came after. Ruby watched as Yellow burning eyes moved between her and the huntress.

When their eyes meet they stayed on her. Every instinct in her body started to cry out. Ruby felt her body pushing against the force holding her in place. The orange light again covered her arms as flames came to her hand. Ruby continued to struggle, eyes darting over to the Huntress as she was now flaring a purple light across her body. With each pulse the force seemed to weaken on her but it was too slow.

The fire ball as now larger than the first one she fired, Ruby could almost feel the heat around it as she threw it.

Time seemed to slow for Ruby, she had always heard how when people were about to die the world seemed to slow down around them. "Why is this a thing!?" Ruby screamed in her mind as the fire ball agonizingly made its way through the air closer to her. With the force still holding her in place Ruby's eyes darted around in hope of something.

Ruby even noticed how the Women and even the Bullhead now looked to be moving slower, a smug smile across her face as she looked down below…

Wait why does she looked surprised all of a sudden.

Ruby then heard something, footsteps. Was it the Huntress? Ruby hoped looking over to the older women, but she was still there having barely moved.

The foot steps continued getting closer to her. Till she saw a figure appear in the corner of her eye. And what she saw truly made her heart stop.

Staring back into her silver eyes were ones made of glass, the figures face resembled that of a metal skull with its jaw only together by the wires stitching them. Its head was covered by a hood that was connected to the figures jacket.

It stared at her for what felt like hours, yet it was only moments. Reaching back it pulled out what looked to be a handle, turning it over in its surprisingly young looking hand Ruby noted. A blade sprung forth. Instantly Ruby's eyes did not leave the device as she tried to get every detail of the weapon till she remembered she should not be gawking over a weapon right now.

Walking forward the figure walked by the Huntress who was just as shocked by him. With blade in hand the figure clenched the other to its side as a Blue and Yellow glow covered it.

Ruby felt the cold again but it was not as heavy, almost as if it was not even there. Swinging the blade the figure shot out a force from the steel. But it did not move. With his hand still alight the figure grabbed the air, then yanking it a side. All at once the world started to move again. As Ruby and The blonde Huntress fell to their knees, the fireball and force from the figure collided cutting into the fireball destroying it.

All eyes were now on the figure, who stared up at the bullhead, at the women in it.

The figures hand clenched, shacking as his fingers dug into his palm. Blue and Yellow energy erupted from it as he out stretched it towards her.

The women In the ship looked shocked taking a step back, she turned back to the cockpit screaming an order. The engines flared as it sped off.

With the ship gone the light on the figures hand died down as he lowered it. Flicking his blade in hand it collapsed back into the grip as he stored it back on his person.

Ruby made to take a step closer but a firm hand on her shoulder held her back. The blonde Huntress walked between the two, weapons still in hand with a stern face. She cleared her throat to announce they were still there.

The masked figure barely turned to look back at them. She could not help but feel that he was looking at her, as silver meet glass again with it being only less creepy as he saved her.

But the moment passed as the figure nodded to them both before stepping over the edge.

"Wait!" they both called as they rushed to stop or grab him but he was already gone.

Ruby looked to the Huntress for answers but she looked just as confused if not concerned. But she then realized that she was standing next to a Huntress!

"Can I have your autograph?" She asked.

-Break-

Glynda was not having a good day. It was the middle of the night, a day if not hours before the opening ceremony of Beacon. Yet her she was in a holding cell, giving a lecture to a minor not even in her school yet, about the dangers of what she did, holding back any sign that might encourage her to do something so reckless again.

After informing Ozpin of the situation, he wanted to have a word with Miss Rose. As she introduced him, she stepped off to the side as he did his theatrics. She could already tell how the Headmaster was impressed with the girl and with her family ties to their allies, she was already being scouted for Beacon.

But what troubled her was the two figures that suddenly appeared tonight. While more than aware of the secret war that is going on around the Kingdoms these two new players worry her. Any question they had for Miss Rose about the masked figure would have been a waste as after her failed attempt of an autograph, which if they were not just in a battle she would have been happy to give one. Miss Rose than asked about the masked figure, if he was some sort of special hunters group, or shadow counsel.

Ozpin sign brought her back to the present as he turned to Glynda, "Are you sure it was not a semblance or Dust ability they used? While it might be possible for the female to be the one that attacked the fall maiden, for it to be believe that a man using the same power if with more than one ability, this might be quite the problem."

With a sign and rubbing the bridge of her nose, Glynda confirmed. "I'm not entirely sure myself. I have been by your side for my years now and I know the difference between Dust and Semblances. However, what they used tonight is something I have never felt before. The best I could say it felt empty and cold. Almost like a…"

"Void." Ozpin finished.

Glynda nodded.

"Then I fear we might be facing a new threat during these troubling times. Yet our mask friend saved Miss Rose, and only showed aggression to the other women?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, besides a few curious looks he was giving Miss Rose eyes." Glynda confirmed looking a little concerned.

"Curious indeed." Ozpin said taking a sip from his coffee. "Although we can say that these two, the Women working with Torchwick and our Masked Friend seem to be at odds with each other. Let's hope that we have a chance to meet this OUTSIDER again." Smiling as he takes another sip of coffee.

* * *

 **Alright first season here is down. But do not worry this story is only gonna be on a small break as I work on my other stories, that I promised to do a While ago. So please be aware of that. So Real quick I writting this part at like 5 in the morning so I might change a few small parts if I wake up and find i did something that I did not like, but over all not a lot is gonna change if at all.**

 **I have been a big fan of RWBY and Dishonored I love the characters and the worlds they live in so to mix them together has been a lot of fun and I feel tht it has improved my writing at least a little.**

 **But on to you guys. I want to say thank you all for reading this, to all the comments and the fav and followers I love you all as you are a big part why I do this. I will defiantly continue this story and will even write back to a few reviews and comments that you guys sent me. Sorry if im a little late.**

 **Again that you all for being here with me and I will See you all soon !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Season 2 here we go!**

* * *

 **Coffee, Rats and I** **nventors**

A part of Corvo wanted to stay. To give the girl that lost her mother some form of closure. To look into her silver eyes and promise that he would find the monsters that took Summer away and bring them to justice. But now was not the right time. There might never be a right time to tell of his promise with Summer.

It was unlikely that she would believe him anyway.

So he remained silent and left Ruby with Glynda, blinking away before his mouth betrayed him. Both girls rushed to the edge after him but he was already gone. Hidden in the shadows as they looked to the streets below.

Peaking from his cover Corvo watched as the young girl turned to the huntress stars in her eyes to what she saw as her future self. He had to hold back a laugh seeing how all that admiration for the older women quickly turned to fear under her cold glare. Glynda always had a soft heart but she would never show it. Coddled students facing the horrors of Remnant would never last long, a Grimm would not stop if your Aura was in the red. Her strict attitude that her students labeled as cruel was a kindness that would save them down the road.

Snapping her crop against her leg, Glynda lead Ruby off the roof to the flashing lights of the streets below. By now the police had arrived, "Late no matter what world you're in." Corvo mused to himself.

One of the unlucky officers approached the Huntress, probably to ask about the situation or the girl but quickly shrank before her. She spared the man a few words and pointed to one of the police cars. If the man was a Faunus his tail would be between his legs as held the door open for Glynda and Ruby, before rushing to the driver seat and taking off.

Following after the car Corvo gave the vehicle a wide birth, Glynda was a skilled Huntress one of the few he knew he did not want to fight. It would also be problematic if they realized he was keeping a tab on Ruby.

Thankfully it was not a long trip to the police station. Glynda escorted Ruby through the doors, allowing Corvo to catch his breath as he looked over the building. His eyes stopped on one of the windows.

He spotted the green dress suit first, followed by the head of messy white hair, the man had a smug smile hidden behind a cup of coffee that he drank from. He played with his cane talking to an officer behind a desk. Taking a final sip from his cup he bowed before leaving the room, eyes looking out the window towards Corvo hidden form but saw only the night.

"So that's Ozpin, the guy hardly aged since Summers memories."

With Ozpin there it was a safe bet that he would have a word with Ruby. Corvo scanned the building for a way inside. While he had no doubts that the man had her best interests in mind, it would be wise for him to listen in and see what the headmaster had to say to his charge.

Along the walls of the building there were pipes and vents sowed into the brickwork. Finding one of the vents with its cover damage, Corvo saw a few mice rushing in and out of it. Fist glowing he smiled, "There better than rats, lets test how long the spell can last."

 **-Break-**

Exiting the pipe Corvo released the spell over the mouse. The little creature shook its head looking up at him before rushing into the litter of the street. He opened and closed his left hand inspecting the mark. Corvo felt his Aura had dropped but it was still at a manageable level. As long as he feed his Aura into the spell it will last. Plus the creature doesn't explode after. Scaling the wall he made his way to the roof to return to Leo's store.

His body took over as he went over the night in his mind. It was not surprising that Ozpin would recruit Ruby to his school, what was surprising was how she would be skipping straight to entering at the same time as her sister. But this was probably for the best, even if the teachers did not know all the details. While Summer had only asked Corvo to look after Ruby he included Yang thinking she was also Summers daughter and would not want to see any harm to her as well. Also having both siblings in the same location would make it easier than the two being separated. Beacon was also the heart of Ozpin's little group, and with the girls being trained it might have been the best possible place for them. Allowing Corvo to focus on his targets.

"Speaking of." Corvo thought back to the women on the Bullhead with Torchwick. He could not make out her face, but the feeling of the void was clear. It was only a piece though. A small part shaved off the stolen source. Curious he also felt something else off with in the women besides the Void. But he did not dwell on it. In Summer's memories Corvo did not recognized the red dress or the burning gold eyes. "She must be a new player."

But it was a start in his search, this mystery women had a piece of the void, which means she is connected to the Witch. "To find the witch, find the women, to find the women, find the Rat." Torchwick was scurrying all over the place. He must have a few dens scattered around Vale to hide all the Dust he stole. And Corvo knew just the bartender to ask, but first he would have to prepare.

In sight of the Dust shop Corvo avoided the few remaining officers talking to the shop owner. Finding the door at the back of the store he peaked through the keyhole seeing Leo working hunched over his table. Removing his mask Corvo knocked against the stained glass hearing the sound of metal hitting the floor followed by a curse. A moment passed before the door cracked open and Leo smiled seeing Corvo's face.

The metal locks were released on the door allowing Corvo to walk in. Admittedly the room looked somewhat organized compared to Piero's and Anton's, it even smelled a little better. Although the signs were there as random half finished projects were scattered around with drawings and diagrams hanging from the walls. On the table Corvo saw the disassembled remains of his spring razor and electro traps. The power source of one of the stun traps had been replaced by a yellow capsule of Dust.

Corvo felt a hand wrap around his shoulder, "You're lucky my friend." He turned to see Leo gleefully smiling at him. "If I had started with the razor trap we would not be having this conversation. Thankfully my curiosity for your electric trap won out. Unfortunately it took a few hours to wake up after the shock." Leo threw his head back to let out an awkward laugh before dragging Corvo over to the desk.

Grabbing a blue vile he held it up to show Corvo. "After safely removing the power source which looks to be some sort of liquid vile of oil. Fascinating." Leo stared as the liquid swayed against the glass before remembering Corvo was there. "I was able to replace it with a dust cartridge with a similar power output and effect. The design of the transmitter is fascinating to have such a wide area of effect for such a small and tactical tool. There is only one set back with the device." Corvo raised an eyebrow at the inventor who's smile faltered. "When ever I arm the device it instantly goes off." Leo admitted a little frustration in his voice. "Although I have a feeling that if you armed the device you would be safe."

Corvo chuckled picking up the device. With Leo taking a few steps back. "Guess you're still young." As he flicked the switch and Leo to jump back flinching. Corvo stared silently at the startled inventor as he turned into a curious child that had just seen a trick for the first time. "How? Is your Aura protecting you? Some form of Semblance that lets you control the device at will or stops the device from harming you? Maybe a different charge or another device that shields you" Leo continued till Corvo held his had up to speak.

"You're close but wrong." Corvo sighed looking over the device and placing it against the wall watching it stick to the surface. "The men who invented this had years of refining the technology, you might see it as electricity but they saw more too it."

"The fact that most of the metal on my body has the neutral charge to them should stay with me." Corvo thought to himself hopefully distracting Leo from his last guess. It was a pain dealing with all the light walls and traps in his own world. He would like to keep this technology hidden for as long as possible. "So can you make more of them?" He pointed to the trap on the wall.

"Yes it is possible to make more, in fact that is one of my own." Leo pointed to the device on the wall stepping closer, but Corvo stopped him from getting too close and disarmed the trap. "You would have to cover for the parts and my time but they should be easy enough to make. Besides most of your other gear seems to be normal equipment used by Hunters. They should be stocked at this shop. Or any other you go to. Arrows, bullets, elemental ammo, even the knock out darts." Leo listed of his finger. "Although you might have to wait for the officers to return the stolen Dust from the robbery earlier."

"Speaking about the robbery do you know anything about that?" Corvo asked. "The man in the white suit Roman. I'm actually going after his Bounty."

"Are you now? Well you just missed him. Some girl in a red hood with a giant Scythe beat you here. I didn't see the robbery at the time but from what I over heard by the police after they question my boss. Apparently Roman was using different muscle. The thugs he had with them most of the time were Faunus from the White Fang. Guess since this was a Faunus friendly store he had to outsource new thugs."

Leo began to collect the rest of Corvo gear, digging through crates for the elemental bullets and arrows Corvo asked for. "Ah. I have a special gift for you, consider it a token of my gratitude for sharing your gear with me. I just need a moment to get it ready." Corvo nodded leaning against the desk going over the information.

"So some of the rumors were true about the Fang working with Torchwick." Corvo thought let out a sigh. If he had some way of contacting that Blake girl again she might have more information about how they work or any locations they used. Now it was just another thing to ask Jr. He still had a few ideas on how to deal with the info broker. Threaten, bride, a trade for service were all possible, but his thoughts stopped as an object was flung at his face.

Catching it he looked it over, it resembled a typical scroll but the clear body was replaced with a frame, it felt heavy in his hand. Turning it over the symbol of a man on the back instead of the gold diamond.

"I'm sure you know and have your own scroll but this my friend is my own take on the device, with my number as a contact if you need anything." Leo arms shot out. "But! It also has all the functions of your typical scroll with yours beaning reinforced both physically and system wise." Leo spoke with pride going over its functions. Going on about how the frame was bullet proof, with the hardware inside to be hacked proof and untraceable.

Honestly Corvo was just happy to have his own, although tracking scrolls did sound useful. He would have to ask Leo about that another night.

Taking his gear along with the extra Leo had made Corvo thanked him and paid what Leo had asked for. Walking out the back Corvo left the store making his way back to his hotel for some rest.

Corvo awake to the alarm he set. Stretching his body he went about his morning routine. A quick run above the streets for breakfast and back. Finally having a Scroll thanks to Leo he was able to access the computer at his desk. With it he spent most of the morning and afternoon researching about Roman, and digging up any information that would be related to the Witch. Only pausing to sign for his previous orders being delivered.

Summer saw a few of the Witches lackeys, only hearing first names to go along with their faces. Most of the searches on the Witch were a waste as she had her pawns stay in the shadows. They would have underlings do most of the dirty work in public, Roman was a clear example.

Hitting a dead end online Corvo closed the device, grabbing his coat for the chair.

"Guess its time for a drink."

* * *

 **Hello Everyone! Good to see you all again so soon.**

 **So I'm not gonna say a lot tonight but it is important. Im gonna do things a little different this time around. I decided to work on both hunter and Broken Fang at the same time. So I hope to get a new chapter out each week rotating between the two. Although one week I will work on The boy that smelled of Gold since that needs to have a new chapter.**

 **I had a few weeks to enjoy my summer but now I'm gonna get back into writing mode. Next week Will be Definitely Be Broken Fang.**

 **Thank you for reading, hoped you enjoyed it and please comment.**

 **See you all soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**WELP I messed up.**

 **So for this Chapter I wanted to try and do what I did with my other story and Write a longer chapter. I wanted to see how you all would respond to it. But tonight after looking it over I didn't think it would work so well and deiced to break it up into two chapters instead. This part I was pretty happy with, while the other needed a few more paragraphs and editing. Thinking I would post the second chapter tomorrow after finishing up. I than noticed that I fucked up the save on the second part and lost all of the second part. Going back to the original I already saved over the changes. So I am only left with my notes and outline for the second part. So before I work on any of my other stories I want to fix this first.**

 **I do apologies for my mistake.**

 **With this said I will remake the second part and will post it with in 2 -3 days. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **The Bartender and The Twins**

By the time, Corvo left his apartment the sun had already set on the city. Making his way along its rooftops, he went over the information he had on Junior. Most of what he found on the man was basic at best. His bar/club had popped up after the previous owner "abandoned" it and the title was sold cheap. It soon developed a reputation of "minor" incidents that drew the police to its doors, however they could not find anything that would be worse than a fine or short jail time for Junior's grunts.

Using Leo's scroll and peeking into the police records. Corvo found the files and notes of the detectives investigating Junior and his crew. But after looking over the data it was clear Junior had some leverage in the department. Detectives that had been put on the case had various amounts of success. However all of the reports stop before any major evidence could be found pinning Junior to any of the crimes. Some of the detectives claimed to have hit a dead end, while others would be pulled from the case to work another.

Whether they were bride, blackmailed, or even threatened to drop the case most did. Worse would be the few that continued their investigation, as evidence would be found soon after labeling them dirty ending their service in disgrace or in jail themselves.

While this furthered showed the incompetence of the police force, it also showed that Junior might have the connection Corvo lacked. Looking over the few reports that had any useful information in them, he learned a few things about the info broker. Junior is "allegedly" to deal mostly with information buying and selling at the will of the client. Most of the deals would be held in his office located in the back of the building. Although he has been spotted tending the bars and talking with a few of the customers on occasion. When a disturbance happens his employees, recognizable by their suits would step in to end it quickly and brutally if need be. When they would not be enough, Junior's true muscle would take over.

Who was first thought to be his entourage, the twin girls dressed in a, "unique" style that shadowed him turned out to be his enforcers. An undercover officer who was disguised in a very, "revealing and sexist" outfit as she put it. Witnessed the two take down a large man that had threated Junior. While one used claws on her hands, the other had shoes with blades attached to them attacking the man in unison to overwhelm him. From what the officer saw of the fight it ended very quickly with the man covered in shallow cuts all over his body. They were later identified as the Malachite Sisters.

It is assumed that the girls were recruited by Junior a few years back. With no record of them entering any combat or hunter schools, the twins still had an impressive history. While unknown if they had their Aura's unlocked the two boost an array of skills that would rival most soldiers if not young Hunters.

"Speaking of Hunters." Corvo thought. Apparently one of the side notes in a file stated how a few of the local Hunters had been seen walking into the club as well. With said Hunters leaving soon after. Within a week they would arrive at the station with Bounties or missing persons. "Guess Junior likes to play both sides as long as they pay." With the next jump Corvo felt how light his wallet was. "He's gonna ask for a bloody favor I just know it." He sighed.

Arriving at the district, Corvo paused on top one of the surrounding buildings. Steading his breathing before casing the Club he peeked over the ledge to listen to the conversation on the street. To his surprise it was quiet compared to the other night. The drunken cheers were gone replaced with the groans and complaints of the familiar grunts making their rounds. They looked to be sober and in a foul mood stopping any that tried to get past on the streets.

Sticking to the roofs Corvo leaped across making his way to the club. He was curious as to why they increased the security so much in one day. But was shocked, as it looked like a bomb had gone off in the building. Broken glass and metal was scattered on the floor, as the Grunts swept it up. Part of the sign hanging over head was blow out along with any of the windows on the building.

Hearing voices below Corvo Blinked to one of the abandoned scaffolding beneath him. A few patrols moved passed him each having their own conversation with each other. After listening to the groups. Several complained for their pay being cut. Even if they were "shit faced on the clock" as they called it when last night happened. Apparently the club being closed for repairs was the lie that was feed to the public. Claiming an accident or a drunk Hunters weapon accidently misfiring in the club was the excuse. Until a pair came by with one laughing at the other.

The man talking had his shades off, a notables bruised under one of his eyes. "Really man, I can't believe you got that shiner taking a bottle to the face." The man held his side fighting for breath as he patted the shoulder of his unfortunate friend.

Shacking he pushed the arm off of him getting in the face of the other man. "I'm telling you Joe, it was a Hunter that caused this mess not a normal bar fight! Junior just saying shit so no one finds out we got this banged up by one person." After saying the words the man covered his mouth looking around to see if anyone heard him.

The man named Joe just continued to laugh pulling out a cigarette as they stopped to talk. "Alright, alright I believe yea. Wouldn't be the first time this happened to a place like ours, care to then describe this hunter to me. Is he one of the locals that stops by for business?" Joe pulled out another smoke for his friend to take.

Taking the cigarette the man turned as he mumbled something lighting it and inhaling. "What was that?" Joe asked lending closer with a smirk on his face.

"I said it was a blonde girl, yea ass." His face was red as he turned on his friend forgetting his previous attempt of subtlety. "She had long blonde hair down to her back with a full body, her eyes were red "or purple" and she used these weird gantlets like the red Twin but instead of blades she shot shells from them. Apparently she even gave them a hard time before they stopped her. And if you don't stop making that face I'll punch you right in the fucking mouth!"

Joe covered his mouth stepping away to avoid the possible hit as he smothered his laugh but was still shaking.

"Laugh it up buddy I'm sure the Twins would love to have a word with you and your view of strength and gender. You might even get to meet that Blonde girl. I can't image what they put her through after what she did." He said shoving Joe to the side as he walked passed.

Joe's laugher stopped as he choked on the smoke he exhaled. "F-fine, you made your point. Let's just continue before the boss cuts our pay more."

As the two rounded the corner Corvo Blinked to the top of the building. Circling around he franticly looked for an opening to the Club. The description matched her to a T and after meeting her it was obvious as to who they were talking about. "Damn it Yang." He muttered before finding a broken window leading in to the club.

Once inside the damage to the Club was worse than the outside. Corvo had trouble finding any stable footing along the rafters, some of the metal beams holding lights or speakers barley looked stable to support themselves much less himself. The bar was leveled with barely any bottles still standing on the shelves. Some of the pillars were chipped or had pieces missing from them. Most notably was a giant indent in the dance floor spider webbing out from the center.

Looking around he did not spot Yang in the open areas. Corvo activated Dark Vision hoping to spot her through any of the walls in the building. In his search he found a room that looked to be an office with a man sitting behind the desk while two girls sat on a couch in the corner. Noting the place for later he continued his search with no success. With his panic getting the better of him, he was about to Blink down to "talk" to some of the grunts to see if they knew where she was and hoped for their sake that she was unharmed.

Spotting one of the scattered Thugs near a dark corner. Corvo Blinked down, his hand about to cover the man's mouth to drag him back into the shadows. Till a loud call echoed from the busted speakers. The man turned to the sound with only years of muscle memory shifting Corvo's body into the shadows to hide. With the man gone Corvo Blinked back to the ceiling making his way over to where the men were called to gather. He looked down to see a line of men dressed in regular clothing standing in front of one of the usually dressed grunt walking back and forth with a gimp leg.

His voice hoarse as he began. "Alright listen up. You are aware the club is being repaired as we speak and while our public statement is an accident. There were a lot of guest still around during the fight. And if word gets out how we lost and the Blonde just walked out, it's gonna make us look weak. So instead of flat out denying it, your job is to twist any spreading rumors with how we beat her and she suffered for crossing us."

The line of men tensed, listening as he continued. "Uses your regulars to spread as much as you can, and keep an ear out for any movement from our rivals especially Mike's Gang. Hopefully they will be too busy with the White fangs stealing their supplies to notice this."

The man continued to give orders but Corvo tuned out hearing how Yang was fine. Holding his chest he cursed the girl for taking years off him. With that weight off his mind Corvo turned to the office in the back of the club.

Opening his eyes Junior looked around at what had to be a nightmare for the man. The only reason he did not continue to believe it was. Had been the constant pain that was throbbing through most of his head reminding him, that this was reality. Pulling the top off of a half-finished bottle he took a long drink. He hated today.

Waking up to see your ass had been kicked along with your home trashed was a bitter pill. After he dragged himself back to his office where he tried to do as much damage control as possible. He was now looking over the expense report for the repairs and damage. Most of it being to the décor and the entertainment systems of the club (also the most expensive he winced) after making a lot of call and cashing in a few favors, most of the repairs were settle as workers would come in to fix the place with in a few days.

While he had a stash of lien to cover most of the cost to the club, the worse damage could not be repaired so easily. If word got out how his place was trashed, along with most of his crew. With the bitch that caused all of it walking away with hardly a scratch. He would lose a lot of resources and clients with this embarrassment. His rivals would have a field day picking him apart. He would normally be disgusted by the idea but the only way to save face was to spread rumors with how the girl was punished for crossing him. Hopefully since she fought the Twins people would think they were the ones punishing her. If only they did win.

Looking over to the couch the Sisters were still tending to their wounds. While most of his boys were only knocked out, the Twins and himself suffered the worst from the fight. If there was any silver lining to this mess was that the girls finally got knocked off their high horse, realizing they were not the best and should continue their training again.

He sighed taking another drink.

Even though they were a pain in his ass he did care for the girls. Seeing them like that only brought up memories of their first day. It was only a few years ago he had found them in his office. They offered to be his muscle after they last boss had hired them only to chase their skirts. With said boss's lackeys storming the office looking for them, it was a quick demonstration of their skills, before they were hired on the spot. He gained an enemy but also two loyal bodyguards.

As touching as that memory was, it only reminded him how many enemies he made and being as vulnerable as he was now. Did not bode well for his health.

Resting his head on the table he reached for the bottle for another drink hoping the bitter liquid would help his headache or at least his mood. After the third time of only grabbing air, Junior slowly turned his head to see the bottle was gone.

"Very funny Melanie." Junior groaned fully lifting himself off his desk. "I' already said you were right about her, so just give me back my bottle. Or do you need something stronger?"

Apparently Melanie's arrogant tone was still in one piece as she replied sharply, "What are you talking about? I didn't steal your bottle." Her face shifted with disgust, "Besides I wouldn't touch the junk you like."

Mercifully Miltia's voice was softer as she confirmed with her sister. "She's right, we haven't moved from the couch, and only you like that type. Are you sure you didn't misplace it?" She asked while wrapping her sister's wrist giving it a light tug.

Melanie flinched from the act glaring at her sister and pulling her hand away looking it over. "Stop doing that. There tight enough." Miltia rolled her eyes ignoring her sister outcry.

Getting no sympathy Melanie crossed her arms and turned her cold stared back to him. "See I didn't touch your crappy drink."

Mimicking her sister movements Miltia added, "I have to agree with her, for a bartender you have awful taste in drinks."

Junior tried to ignore their words but knew how they felt about his bad habit.

"They're right you know, this stuff will rot your gut more then get you drunk." A voice behind him added.

Junior threw his hands up defeated as he was out numbered, "Alright fine, I'll switch to, to…"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this part of the chapter. Please continue with all the support I really appropriate you all!**

 **(Minner Spoiler Warning Below)**

 **After reading most of the whole chapter before I split it, I kind of felt the need to make the second part its own chapter. A small spoiler but the second part of the chapter I had Corvo doing a mission for Jr. I will not say anymore about what that entails now but the chapter would play out how Corvo might go about doing a mission like in the game. But one of the reasons I added the "Side Quest" for Corvo was to move the time of the world along. I plan on the Main cast and Corvo to interact at key moments from the show and while I dont know exactly how long time pasted from each point in would make sense that they were done at least a few days apart from one another. I will go into more details as this happens in the story but thats kind of what Im doing for now.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Everyone, I would like to say first that I am very grateful for all the kind words you gave me and being patient with me after my Grandfathers death. It was very unexpected as I had just seen him a few days before he was hospitalized and he looked to be doing fine. While I could not be there for his final moments I was able to see him and give my final goodbye at his funeral. Again Thank you all for what you said and I am glad to say that I am back.**

 **Now, back to the story. I had a blast writing this chapter to the point were I kind of pushed back the side mission part to add this in. I will go more into detail down below, so please enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

 **Shock and Awe **

Junior forgot what he was about to say, as his mind struggled to react to the unknown voice behind him. Thankfully the Twins were sharper, jumping off their seat grabbing anything useful to fight the unseen threat. However the sight of them with out their weapons and covered in bandages was not the most intimidating looks for bodyguards. But to their credit, his stunned expression hardly fit the tough mob boss image he was supposed to be. Although their sudden movements caused the couch they were on, to crash over to the floor with a sharp bang jolting him from his stupor.

Quickly leaving his chair Junior kicked the furniture back towards the shadows where he thought the voice came from. He hoped that was enough to stall their guest, as he vaulted over the desk grabbing his weapon as it shifted for close combat. Exploding the only intact room left was something he tried to avoid.

He landed between the girls and turned to face the intruder. Pain returned to most of his body but he ignored it as the chair slammed into something solid, whether it hit a body or wall was unknown.

It then clattered against the floor before falling still.

After that it was only a deafening silence that filled the room as the trio starred into the darkness, searching for any movement they could detect. Melanie was to his right, shifting her footing to the side inching her body closer to her sister while still able to kick around him. Junior knew she was worried about Miltia as she was faintly shaking from the strenuous movements, but Melanie was not in good shape either. A sharp pain reminded him of his own state, but he had to block it out and focus before they ended up worse. Luckily his favorite drink was kicking in dulling the pain.

Seconds passed as they stared at the dark corner of the office, in that moment they could feel their bodies pushing their senses to the limit, ready to act and counter anything throw in front of them.

However it was a pointless attempt.

They all felt it first. A sudden pressure that crawled up their backs halting them from moving as the footsteps followed behind them. To their left in the corner of their vision a tall hooded figure emerged, their boots clicking against the wooden floor as they walked methodically passed them.

Stopping at the desk the hooded figure reached to his side grabbing something off his waist before he spoke. "Sorry for interrupting but no man should be downing any of that swill." His back was still to them, but the sound of his voice was definitely that of a man's.

The hooded man paused turning slightly towards them waiting for a response. The trio did nothing too shocked to react. With a calm tone he continued. "Personally I prefer something smoother." The stranger said showing the bottle in his hand as the liquid inside slushed around. Junior recognized it was one from his top shelves. "But I'm not here for just a drink. I heard a lot about you Junior, something's good." Placing the bottle on the desk gently, a soft click of the glass hitting the wood echoed in the small room. His tone soddenly getting an edge to it. "And something's not so good." With the other hand a pistol slide down next to the bottle, the harsh thump made the three flinch as it hit the wood.

Opening the bottle the hooded man grab a glass and started to pour a drink.

The girls looked to Junior for any sigh of what to do. With a word they would rush the man together, hurt or not they would fight. This was not the first time someone threatened them. However it was the first time someone had broken into the office while they were still freshly wounded. His vanishing act also doing little for their confidence.

But Junior remembered something, he was still breathing.

The man had more than enough time hidden in the shadows to take his life while still in his chair and vulnerable, yet he revealed himself to them. If Junior had learned anything from this business, it was getting a feel for people and why they did what they did. Unless they were sick in the head then it was a mad man's guess.

But since he was still with the living and a Businessman of sorts. The hooded man wanted something from him.

So the quiet theft of his alcohol, the sudden vanishing trick appearing behind them again, even dropping his gun on the table was all part of the man's plan to shake them up. They were all scare tactics to give him the edge in the conversation. They were fighting all right but this was a business brawl.

With the girl's eyes still on him, he shook his head and lowered his club resting it against the floor as if it was a cane. Seeing they were not fighting the girls lowered their improvised weapons. The hooded man continued making the drink putting ice in the glass.

Junior slowly nodded to the wall where the Twins gear was resting against. Quickly but calmly the girls armed themselves and stood by his side, but just close enough to get between the two men if they needed.

Like flipping a switch the trio returned to the gang persona they honed over the years, properly armed now they looked a little like the part.

Steading his breathing Junior relaxed the tension in his body using his years of experience to his advantage, the man had struck first against them but he still had a chance to turn things back to their favor. "So you heard of me, then you must need something if you went to all this trouble for a private meeting." He had to get control of the conversation junior thought. "If you're a client you could have gone through the proper channels. It would have been bad for business if we **hurt** a customer for just popping in." It was a shit bluff after what they did a few moments ago but they had few options.

Still not looking at them which pissed all three off, the hooded man shrugged to the question finishing the drink he put glass down on the desk. "True, I was hoping you might have something that would help with a job I'm working, but after seeing the place, you can't blame me for checking it out to see it was not abandoned."

Junior gripped his hands tighter on his club, while he was set on not fighting, the man had hit a nerve still sore from the night before. With anger backing his confidence he thought it was time for his own scare tactic. "Well you have to excuse the mess, we're just cleaning up after a few Hunters lost it and went wild. Me and the girls were just about to take a look to see if they woke up yet. You best start talking before you join them." Junior smirked feeling in control again and took a step forward with the girls on his heels to grab the guy.

They barely moved an inch closer to him when he turned on them.

They looked to see the face of the man but what they saw made them pause. Instead of flesh and blood they saw metal and wire. An unsettling and disturbing image that made their bodies refuse to get any closer to the figure as their instincts took over holding them back from a threat.

Junior thought he had seen every type of man to walk into his bar; from the spineless elites of high society, the vagabond Hunters and mercenaries, to the blood stained fiends of the underworld.

This man was different from them, his body was cloaked in a heavy pressure. Cold yet absent, his mask resembled death. It reminded them of the Grimm.

And Corvo watched as the three froze looking at him.

The mask he wore was made by a man named Piero. An inventor that became a friend who was also the brains behind many of the tools Corvo used during the Rat Plague and the Witches Revolt. But the mask, Piero would say was his greatest creation. A vision that had haunted the inventor's mind for years before finally understanding it all after a dream, or a nightmare.

Even with all the wonders he had brought to the people of the world, the mask was always his choice yet never revealing the vision that inspired it. Refusing out of fear of remembering.

It was near the end of their time together that Piero finally told Corvo the dream he had that night. It was before he joined the conspirators, even before he made a name for himself in the city. He was just a curious man working and trying to understand the world when at his desk without realizing he was not there anymore. He remembered the feeling of falling into nothingness, he could only describe it as a Void all around him yet he was compelled to stare into it.

And what he saw.

What he could only describe.

Was Death itself staring back at him.

Either genius or madness Corvo could not tell, nor did he feel the right to say after everything that had happened in his life. But true to Piero's word the mask did what it was designed to do, and Corvo wearing it became death to those he sought.

Given the state the three now stood before him, the mask still had the same effect in Remnant.

Noticing one of the girls inching closer to the others Corvo quickly shifted his gaze on her. The sudden act made her whelp. Eyes widening in a panic as she shrunk before him. He then returned to face Junior. The informant had lost any momentum that his little speech was trying to form as he looked more likely to piss himself.

Corvo had worked with men like Junior before, they all called themselves by different titles never taking a side but working for both. In the end they were just thugs for hire. Snitches and squealers that would seek out and betray others secrets for profit staying out of the fight. They had eyes and ear in every part of the city, taking in any new information to use.

While a great source of information, they were only loyal to themselves. Corvo had felt their blades in his back before, no matter how well he paid them, a threat was all it took to sway them. There would always be someone to rat out another, all he had to do was look.

So he had a method of dealing with them. He sighed and said, "If you're in a rush, I'll make this quick then."

Junior swallowed hard, his blind gamble had blown up in his face, and he was dealing with the aftershock even missing what the masked man had said. The twins seeing this leaped for him. Reaching out to pull him away and into the club where maybe reinforcements could make a difference. But they were too slow. The masked man had moved first, his hand a blur with something in it. From the table or his person they could not tell as he was already on top of their boss as they stumbled forward.

He faintly heard the girls warning, getting Junior's mind working again. Only to his surprise seeing the masked man suddenly in front of him and feeling something hit into his chest. Flinching, he grabbed at the spot and closed his eyes in a reflexes. What he thought was the final moment of his life he could only gasp as he waited for the pain.

But it did not come, what he thought would be a warm and wet sensation in his hand felt hard and smooth instead.

Daring to open his eyes he looked down to see he was not harmed, in fact he blinked a few times not trusting his eyes as a large am ought of lien was now in his hands.

Speechless he turned to the Twins to see they had collapsed to the ground sharing his shocked expression seeing him fine and with money in hand no less.

Quickly getting to their feet and their boss the Twins eyes never left the Lien. Melanie grabbed a few of the cards as she looked them over with her sister. Seeing that they were real the girls looked to Junior who nodded back at them to confirm the rest to be the same.

They turned back to the masked man.

He shrugged. "Like I said, I'll make this quick." He pointed to the Lien. "That's your down payment, and you'll get more if I'm happy with what you know." He said to them as he returned to the desk leaning against it. The twins were still suspicions but followed their boss as he walked over, their weapons still ready, as Junior cleared his throat to talk.

"So, you're hiring us?" He asked still sounding a bit confused.

Junior couldn't tell but it looked like the man had smirked briefly under his mask before handing him the drink from the desk. "Depends if you're worth it." Junior felt his brow crease but took the glass and a slip from it instead of saying anything. He also noted how good the drink was taking a longer drink as the mask man continued. "I'm looking for someone; a theft with orange hair, wears a bit of eyeliner, has a bowler hat, uses a cane and suddenly has a large bounty on his head. And seeing as he had your boys working for him in the last robbery you two much know each other."

Junior gagged for a moment but recovered wiping his mouth with a curse. "Fucking Roman."

* * *

 **I swear I will get into the action soon, But like I said I had a lot of fun writing this and what was just a few paragraphs turned into its own chapter. I was going to go into the side mission chapter and have Corvo finally do what he does best but after my grandpa I stopped writing for a bit and by the time I came back I felt I needed to add more.**

 **I am happy to see you all again and finally post another chapter. I hoped you enjoy the chapter and please leave a comment I will see you all soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone it is good to be writing again, Sorry if this was late coming out my college courses for this semester had a lot more projects that took up my time. Im disappointed in myself for not posting anything for the new RWBY season or on Halloween. But Im back and glad to start posting again! I want to thank everyone everyone for still reading and and extra thank you for the people that message me to write more, I really appreciate hearing from your guys it helps motivate me to stay at it.**

 **But you know the drill I will talk more down below so please enjoy the new Chapter!**

* * *

 **Dealing With The Devil**

Hunter of the Void Chapter 13 Rough

Tonight had defiantly taken a turn for Junior and the Twins. One second they were struggling to keep their business together, almost taking bets as to which rival gang would attack first. Then suddenly given a deal that could save face in the Crime world.

Junior looked down to the stack of cards in his hands, turning them over as he counted in his head. While lien was their go to payment, it would not help them recover their reputation or faith lost by their defeat. Client's expected professionalism to protect their investments, while enemies stayed away from a costly fight with them. Their current images showing the opposite.

He glanced back to the Twins, while not on edge anymore they still had their guard and persona up. They brandished their weapons in what he hoped, seemed to be a tough but non-aggressive way. However Miltia bite her lip to hold back from wincing, as Melanie was starting to favor her one leg shifting her weight off the shacking limb.

Junior turned back to their guest leaning against his desk, noting how his arms were cross over his chest simply waiting for an answer. Apparently he also notice the girls struggling as he motioned to the over turned couch behind them. Both girls looked at their former seat and together casted a scowl at the man. But Junior waved them to sit. They already lost their tough image no point in hurting themselves for the act.

Junior appreciated the curtsey for the girls, even as they shot cold looks to the man before taking the seat in a huff. They would turned their nose up at any other time but now they kept their sights on him. His actions earlier showed he was no normal bounty hunter. And dealing with people that acted like their new masked friend here, tends to lead to more trouble than their worth. Especially if the guy was going after Roman Torchwick now of all times.

The theft was notorious in the past, even without his creepy mute shadow. Adding his sudden crime spree of Dust just put a larger target on his back. Junior also had a feeling Roman was just playing his role as a theft too well. He was acting too brash almost wanting to be seen, while seamlessly have access to toys he never used before. 'Since when did he use a bullhead?' Someone had to be backing him for that. For the Dust thefts or something larger in mind he did not know yet. But between himself and Roman they were both just doing what they were good at, it was simply business. Even if Roman was a client from time to time, his actions were making things harder by stirring up trouble. If he got caught or killed and Junior stayed out of it he should be no worse for wear. He just had to keep his hands clean.

Which brings him back to the bounty hunter in the room. Junior could accept the payment and give him everything he had, even ask for more to have a constant tab on any new leads. But he had something else in mind. The man before him was skilled, unknown but skilled. IF he could work a deal he could make use of those skills to get his gang back on top.

"Time to turn a client into an employee." He thought to himself.

"Alright, yes I know Roman." Junior started, breaking the silence with his business persona restored. "The guy comes by looking for information now and then. Most recently on shipment dates for Dust. But last night was the first time in a month since I see his face. He wanted to borrow some of my boys for his next job and he paid up front."

"I figured that out already." The masked man cut in his voice carrying an unimpressed tone.

Junior bite back a frown. "You did your homework it seems." It was another slap in the face but he had to take it for now and silently curse the man out in his mind. "Since you seem to know so much already." Hiding his annoyance as best he could, and gestured to the man "Why don't you just tell me what you want to know about him then?"

The mask man stayed in his relaxed state, yet his voice took on a serious edge meaning that they were finally getting down to business. "First would be how Roman fights. While he is a theft he should have a history of getting his hands dirty as well. He won't go down without a fight, so besides that trick cane of his, does he use anything else or have a known semblance?"

Junior already had basic notes on Roman and was confident he had anything the man ask. He nodded for him to continue. "Second would be his underlings. Does he hire thugs at random or are they from a group? Also if he has someone with a more permanent position, anyone he keeps to his side. Maybe even a female partner?" Junior could guess he meant Neo with the obvious way he asked.

"The last thing is where he goes. Since he has yet to be caught it means he is staying in a well hidden location or is constantly moving. Judging from the amought of Dust he stole, he also has to move it around or stored in a very secure place. Finding out where it's located or how it's transferred will lead me closer to him."

"Is there anything you could add to that?" The mask man ask.

Thought out and to the point, better than most bounty hunter Junior ran into. Already knowing about Romans cane, and the blunt hint at Neo showed the man was already on Romans trail. He was not asking for help but just to find Roman faster. The meaning behind the last questions was obvious too.

'I'm hiring you for conveyance, not out of need.'

Still if all Junior had on Roman was a few background notes he would have ended up as a bartender then an info broker.

"You only hit the tip of the Goliath." Junior replied with an undaunted smirk, reaching into his pocket he pulled out his scroll. As he flicked through a few files Miltia stopped her sister from getting up with a soft smile and moved to the wall behind him. Finding the right file. He tossed the device back to the girl who grabbed it rolling her eyes at the rehearsed act but slide the device into a slit in the wall.

Snapping it closed the scroll disappeared into the brick. Miltia stepped away to join her sister once again on the couch both turning their face from the wall. A slight humming could be heard as Junior stepped beside it. In a proud voice. "This is what I have to add."

In a flash that lit up the room, the wall came to life as documents, maps, images, and lines connecting it all together appeared before them with Romans face at the center of it.

Junior silently reveled at one upping the masked man. While he could not see his face his guard did drop slightly, he imaged it was a look of surprise as he walked forward to inspect the screen. "And the girls said I was just compensating." He thought turning to the twins his judgment proven right for the purchase. Yet he only saw their flat expression as they just pointed behind him as the masked man was already looking over the chart.

Rushing over to the chart to stay involved he started by answering the first question. "As you said he is a theft first. So IF he can make a getaway, he is more likely to run then be bothered with a fight. But if he is cornered he can hold his own with the skill just below a Huntsman. That trick cane seems to be his only tool used as it is strong enough to clash with any Hunter weapon."

Junior looked back to the masked man who he could not tell was listening or seemingly ignoring him.

He felt like he was talking to the wall adding to his annoyance of the man, but not deterred he continued going to all the marked stores he robbed on the map. "Moving on to his patterns. Roman has been leading a bunch of robberies all over the territory for a few months now. Like hiring my boys for some of the jobs he normal just picks up a few thugs anywhere he can. However he was mistaken to also be involved with Faunus thefts as well. This was dismissed as just White Fang acts as he was never seen with them so far." Bring up the Faunus brought the masked man's attention to him. "The difference with the Faunus thefts was that they burned most of their stores down or damaged them. Roman would hit and run with the store hardly touched. But both hitting the same types of stores is too weird to not notice. However with the White Fang moving into the city they would normally never work with a human, so like I said it was dismissed."

"As for his real help, he has a frequent partnership with a psycho mute name Neopolitan or Neo for short." The man hinted at Neo before but it was safe to just go over what he knew about her, he paid for the information anyway. "Like you said Neo acts as his bodyguard and partner, while taking orders from him she tends to act on her own a lot. She is strong and cruel so expect a tough fight with her. However she has not been seen with him since he started going after Dust but it's possible she could be involved too. That girl might look cute but she'll gut yea with a smile." The masked man shifted a little, he seemed interested about the girl. "You can't miss her either short but you defiantly can't call her a kid with her body. Wearing a brown, white, and pink themed from her hair and clothes to her shifting eyes."

"Pink, brown hair and eyes with a short stature…" The man mimicked still looking at her photo.

While the man was occupied Junior braised himself for what he was about to do. Clearing his throat to get the Twins attention they were still watching over the man weapons at the ready. They gave a confused look but their eyes widen as Junior gave them a signal to not act. In unison they mouthed silently, "What the Fuck are you Doing!"

He then reach to the side panel and he hit a few buttons that turned the entire system off. Expectedly this upset the man that was looking at it and walked to stand mask to face with Junior.

Steeling himself from still disturbing mask he push on. "Everything on that file is what you asked for and more, and while you covered the cost I have something else in mind." Junior said handing the lien back. To his surprise the man did not shove the lien back at him or threaten and demand for the data. "It also relates to you going after Roman so"

Junior went silent as a hand came up to stop him. He expected the worst from the man but instead he let out an almost tired sign. "Let me guess, you want me to do a job for you instead, right? And somehow it gonna help me find Roman?"

Junior turned back to Twins still wide eye looking between the two men sharing his confused look. They motioned for him to continue. "Yes?"

Another sign followed as he shook his head muttering something to himself before answering. "Wants the job and what are you offing me instead of me just paying you for the data?"

Junior was almost too taken back to talk, he couldn't believe the guy was taking the deal so easily. Going with the mood he typed into the panel again as a map of the city appeared.

Pointing to the outer edge of the map near the water. "In the docks it's know that one of the shipment companies is acting as a smuggler for everything that is illegal passing through the Walls. While the location of the business changes from building to building they are all owned by a man named Arancia. Like the business he travels from building to building overlooking it to make sure things run smooth. But there is a ledger that he keeps with him at all times that holds all the records from his deals every item where and when it shipped. With the am ought of Dust Roman took he has to have it stored someplace, and Arancia is the only one that can handle that much Dust."

"But more import for me are the names of the clients." He thought to himself. With that ledger he would have all the black mail he needed to get back on his feet and get his business running again.

He was so relieved that he forgot he just told the man exactly what he needed and how to get it.

Junior rushed to fix his mistake, if the hunter got the ledger and kept it, there was no reason to turn it over to him. "When you get the ledger I will be more than willing to help you track Roman or any other targets you are after, I can also set you up with anything you need."

"I need your contact address." The mask man asked, hand out stretched as he continued to study the map.

Junior blinked at the hand, "Sure here my card." Junior reached into his jacket and pulled out a business card with his private number on it. The man took the care and put in his pocket and turned back to Junior.

"It will take a few days to find the right factor when its being used but I will contact you if I need anything." The man walked to the same dark corner he appeared in. "One last thing before I leave."

"Yea?" Junior asked more than wishing the freak would just leave already. A few lien then landed at his feet. "Like I said that's your down payment." Again he felt his anger boil with in him at the disrespect it showed. But Lien was lien, and he reached down to grab it.

(Thunk)

A blade then pierced the floor right between his fingers and the cards. Junior flinched back his hand but another grabbed his own in a vice grip keeping it close to the sharp edge. A shadow then loomed beside him as he realized the man crouched next to him.

"Now listen, you and the two girls behind you are the only ones that know about me in this city. So you can keep quiet. And I'll consider helping you out when our interest are the same. You even can walk away with some lien in your pocket." Corvo pointed down to the cards. "The second thing that could happen is that people find out about me and start asking question and Roman goes dark." Junior felt his hand being pulled closer to the blade, its metal digging between his fingers cutting his skin. "If that happens, then I know who fucked up and let Roman and the city know. IF that happens it would be very concerning for your health." With that the man disappeared leaving Junior on the ground holding his hand. The Twins seeing their boss freed rushed forward to pick him up as he was still shaken.

(Vvvvrrrb)

All three looked to his desk as his private scroll vibrated with a new message.

"Don't Fuck up"

The Outsider

* * *

 **Before we get to the notes Can i just say want to that the new season of RWBY is not changing a whole lot with this story if anything it gave me a lot more to work with. Also im just really enjoying this Season over all. XD**

 **SO for this chapter Yes Corvo is going to take up the name of the outsider, I will explain that along with other details from this chapter so there will be context. Along with Corvo finally getting back into the action and we get the plot going again.**

 **Important Note when working on this chapter I dont know why but I kind of felt something was off. I might be over thinking it but let me know what you all think.**

 **And with that Im calling it a night so Thank you all for Reading, please comment, review, or just Pm me if you want. See you all soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait but It's good to see you and I have some great news that I will be sharing down below! So please Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Late Night Shift**

Corvo stared down at the message he had just sent to his new contact. While it acted as a reminder to not cross him, he also left a name to be known by. He gave some thought to remain anonymous, as when fighting against a powerful group like Salem's staying unknown would make hunting them easier. However, he had only been in this new world for less than a day and already shown himself to Glynda and the woman in red. It was to save Ruby but still he made his presence known to both sides of the war. Deciding to name himself, he took up the title of the eccentric immortal that had set him on this path.

An honest smile came to his face at what his Black eyed friend would think of having his name borrowed, but as he was hunting the witch that stole from him Corvo thought it was a fitting name for revenge. "Better than the Masked Felon." He mused remembering the name the public once gave him, before heading back.

He had a way to go before he made it back to the market district but Corvo did not mind. The memory of his days stuck in bed seemed like a distant dream as he rushed through the comfortable night air enjoying the thrill he once treasured even before sharing it with his daughter. Until his age caught up to him.

Blinking back to the streets below him, he slipped his mask back into his coat before stepping out of the shadows. Although he did not worry about being found out as most of the citizens were asleep. He unlocked his door and made his way into the room. Removing his gear he put his scroll into his desk and went over the notes Junior had.

While he got what he paid for about Roman, Corvo could not find any relation he had with the woman in red in his past. Neo was a possibility but their styles and key features were off. Although given what Junior said about her, Corvo would have to keep his guard up in case she showed up to defend her partner.

Continuing Roman's possible partnerships, the White Fang was another variable. The movement says that they would never work with humans, but in spite of what some people think in this world the Faunus are no different than humans and could break their code if it would help their cause.

Their recent targets were also too close to Roman's to not take them into account anyway. The cause and reports of the businesses being destroyed were by fire alone. So if there was any Dust in the shops it would have ignited and cause more destruction than a burned down building. So they must have taken all of the Dust like Roman did and used the fires to destroy the evidence. Meaning they would be faced with the same problems as Roman with transferring and storing the Dust they took.

Unfortunately Corvo had no information on them, and as he was human, could not ask around as the Faunus would probably not give up their brothers to a human.

The Faunus girl Blake he meet at the tea shop came to mind, as she was an ex member she would have more information about them. But he refused to drag her into conflict with the White Fang.

"She probably wants nothing to do with them and to move forward with her life." Corvo thought.

Which left him with his only lead for now. Tracking down the smuggler known as Arancia and see what he knows. Arancia's criminal activity has yet to reach the public, they only see him as a well off business man. He even recently did a photo op by one of the buildings he owned shaking hands with a council member of Vale.

He looked to be a man in his mid-forties with a heavy build and pot gut, there was a thinning hair line and mustache that covered most of his upper lip and jaw. Sliding the image away Corvo brought up a map of the docks and the buildings owned under his business' name that were listed as results of his total property value. The man practically owned the docks it seemed. Which meant it would take some time to find the right place at the right time.

 **-A FEW DAYS LATER-**

It started out as a normal night. After the sun set I made my way into the warehouse district, the lights flickered above most of the time covering the street mostly in shadows, the air smelled of the smoke and trash of the city adding to the welcoming vibe that made most people stay away. It used to make me sick walking down here, stinging my eyes and nose with how foul the city lets things rot out of sight of the citizens. I never got used to it just numb to the discomfort.

Mercifully my destination was in sight, another run down looking building among the others. The place would've looked abandoned at a glance, and for most of the time it was. Stopping to take my scroll out I check the number on the building to match with the message that was sent to me earlier in the day. It was a pain to find the new spot with only an hours warning but the pay was better than any job I could get.

My original job was as a Dust system & Wiring coordinator, or D.S.W.C. But that was just a fancy way of saying I'm an I.T guy. If only my parents could see me now using that College education they sweat and bled for me to get. Only to work for a shady boss that might throw me to the Grimm instead of firing me if I mess up. They must be rolling over in their graves. But in truth like I said the pay is good and I don't have to worry about being pushed around on the streets anymore. Working for a boss whose name carries weight in the underground has its advantages. The only real pain in my ass is the constant building shifts. Every day it's a different one with wires that have not been touched since the last time I did it a few months back. There were only a handful of the buildings actually used for the boss's side project but if you didn't have the code it would be a nightmare to find the right one being used. Probably the reason the cops never tried to figure it out.

Pushing the rusted fence with my hand, I walked to the side door knocking to the familiar pattern to show I wasn't just some beggar or cop. The light overhead turned on and the slit in the door opened revealing a pair of blood shot eyes. "You alone, Tom?" Turning to my side to show no one was behind me, I replied "like every night Phil."

With that the slit shut and the door opened. Revealing a stout looking old man in a small room leading to another sturdier door. The gruff door man shuffled to the side, stuck his head out for a moment to see if I was really alone. Touching the comm on his shirt he reports that I was here and closed the door before returning to his seat. A buzzing sound came from the door which meant it was unlocked.

Walking passed him he ignored me going back to his paper to read, as was his routine. Reaching for the second door I pushed it opened to the main floor of the building. All the machinery was off but there was plenty of activity around. The floor had most of the space cleared to make way for the cargo, many of the pipes and vents were cut and left still hanging from the walls and rafters to rust. With only the lights working on the first floor pointed down, it left the ceiling and second floor pitch black. Although the boss probably wanted it like that so that the building looked dead from a distance.

Inside all around me men moved back and forth carrying and placing different crates or cases off and on to trucks that would pull up from the back. Most of it was stolen goods. After the theft the boss would send a truck to pick up the loot and carry it back to a warehouse. It would be processed and then moved to sit in a safe location hidden among other legal goods.

I made my way to the boss to get the usual memo of where to work. Keeping myself as close to the wall as possible I tried to stay out of the way especially of the muscle that overlook the workers. Most of them were thugs that found their way to the boss's pay role one way or another. They didn't do much but they were supposed to act as the guards of the operation. Equipping them all would have cost a fair sum so they all were given a club to carry. Not as flashy as a sword or gun but beating someone was just as effective. The Boss also liked how having them around kept the workers from slacking or thinking of stealing any of the product.

Ironically it was near the back where the desk and office spaces were that seemed to be brand new. There were only a handful of men working but this was where most of the cargo was listed and recorded. Passing them by, I took a quick glance at one of the number crunchers to see a spread sheet that had me pity the poor sod. All that work just to compress the info to be recorded and given to the boss to have on record in his private book.

Supposedly most of the big companies in the city had their names in that book, even the Schnee Dust Company had its products go through here at one point or another. Guess even the rich like to shave a few lien off the table it seems.

Stopping just outside the boss's office, I was greeted by two large men by the door. It took a minute but they finally let me in not even bothering to get the door as the smell of smoke was the first thing to hit me before the boss's half ass greeting. "Billy, so glad to see you again." He meet my eyes for a second before going back to his entertainment. At his side was the girl of the week, grinding her chest against him while stroking his chubby checks. She faked a giggle as he ran his hands over her but the boss didn't seem to mind the act. He was loving life after making a deal with a certain flamboyant client a few months back.

Which left me standing there as the two paid me no attention.

Thankfully Arancia's right-hand man stepped forward to hand me the list of faults they were having with the system. The man towered over most of the other thugs on the pay role. Rumor says he was a tournament champion for years before some girl prodigy came along and crushed him without taking a hit to herself. To say he took the loss bad, would be the start of it. After being denied a rematch he attacked the officials before getting thrown out. From there he took up some underground fights were he made a new name for himself doing anything to win.

Now he stands beside the boss as his body guard. Guess he found the power trip he was missing. Taking the list and giving a wide birth I quickly left to get to work. Looking over the files again most of it was just a few spots in need of maintenance but some of the cameras were down and needed to be brought back online.

One of the outside cameras was out, so I found one of the guards that was about to head out for a smoke and had him follow me out back. Now while I had no problem working by myself, it didn't hurt to have a large guy to watch my back as I went about the repair.

The camera was in the back of the building keeping watch if anyone jumped over the barbed fence. Once outside we made our way to the spot and I started my work as he stood off to the side with his smoke. It took a few minutes to get done but as he tossed the used bud to the side I was putting the cover back on.

The red light by the lens flickered on showing it was working. I turned to call the guard we were done, but he was staring off into the shadows by the crates. "Is everything okay?" I asked a bit worried.

It took a moment but he turned to me and pointed to stay where I was by the camera. Pulling the club off his belt he walked towards the crates, his form lost in the dark. A few moments passed as no noise besides the wind was heard. My hand inched closer to my scroll to call in the guards from inside.

A loud bang jolted my hand away from my pocket as the shadows on the ground rushed towards me. Leaping back I was shocked to find out that the blob of darkness was a swarm of Rats. Most scattered as they entered the light but one seemed to stand out by heading to the building. Finding a hole to slide in it stopped to look at me. A chill overcame me at the unnatural feeling of its eyes looking at mine. But another sound from the same alley got my attention. The muscled man came out of the dark. He looked a little queasy and unsteady. My hand still at my side, I was about to ask what had happened but he replied almost struggling with, "Rats" and walked passed me to the door of the building. Guess he hates Rats I thought following him in.

Back inside the guard rushed to the bathroom locking himself inside. A loud retching sound followed as the man emptied his stomach. Disturbed by the sound two other guards came over and asked what had happened. I said what I saw and how it didn't look like anything was off besides the man being sick.

With that said I left them to take care of him and went back to my work. But as I rounded the corner I stopped as the two talked about this not being the first case of men getting sick. A few of them were found puking their guts or missing from their post. This wouldn't be the first time some of the men drank too much before the job. They were pushing their luck by skipping out but it was no skin off my nose if they fucked up.

As the night went on things didn't settle down. With the absent guards, a few of the workers seemed to have gotten ballsy going into the ammo crates and pocketed some of it. They didn't find the thief, but the remaining guards were called on to patrol the area.

Looking down from the second floor I watched as two guards fought about their lockers being hit as well. Both said they were the only two there at the time but neither believed the other saying they didn't do it. I quietly enjoyed the show but the flash light in my mouth was starting to hurt my jaw so I finished up. A few wires were frayed, it seemed that a lot of rats had made their home in the building and chewed on the wiring a bit.

With the patch done I made my way off the pipe I climbed to reach the spot. Using the groves as hand and foot holds I was almost off when my boot slipped off the metal. With the flash light still in my mouth it hit one of the groves knocking my head back. Grasping for anything to keep from falling I barely caught the side of the pipe it ripping a nice cut into my hand. But I didn't notice the pain.

Staring up into the ceiling I swore I saw a face up there. It didn't look human but the twisted image was burned into my mind as I blinked a few times to clear my dizzy vision and see if it was still there. Of course as my vision cleared from the hit the light showed that it was nothing.

A guard rushed over to see what the noise was and helped me down after I said I only slipped. I spared another look to the ceiling feeling that face was still looking back at me but I ignored it. Back on the ground it seemed that I wasn't the only one seeing things, a few guards and workers talked to themselves about noises or jumping at shadows to find that it was nothing.

Tonight was definitely strange, and I could not have pushed myself harder to get done and leave before I start to lose it. My final check for the night was to head into the security room and make sure all the systems I fixed were green before I could head out. The cameras were manned by two men that would not so much record the warehouse but keep an eye for anything off. After the night was done they would delete the files as to not leave a trail of what had happened.

Stepping into the room I was not greeted by anyone, both chairs were empty with the feeds still playing on the monitors. This did not help my nerves as I expected the worse and saw the alarm switch. I paused for a moment, almost tempted to slam on the button as at least one person should have been here. I walked over with my hand hovering above the button and called out if anyone was there.

A hand reached from under the desk grabbing my hand in a painful grip. A cry escaped my mouth from the shock but another hand covered my mouth cutting it off.

"Sorry, sorry." A voice said as a man had crawled from under the panel of the desk to stop me from pushing the button. He let go of my hand holding his own up to show he meant no harm.

Almost falling over I grabbed the desk for support as I caught my breath. The man helped me to his seat as he again apologized for the scare. His partner had called saying he was not going to make tonight's shift and instead of telling the boss and getting him in trouble he was doing the shift alone. As for why he was under the desk he said he was just doing a quick fix and didn't hear me come in.

We shared a quick if not awkward laugh about the whole thing and we checked the system to see that everything was working properly. With the check over I was about to make my way out when he stopped me for a favor.

As I turned back his face had an almost pained expression as he quickly asked if I could watch the cameras for him while he went to the restroom. Before I could answer him he thanked me and rushed to the back room slamming the door shut.

Lost for words a part of me wanted to leave and go home regardless of being forced to stay. But if something did go wrong, I didn't want to be held responsible if the man pushed the blame on me to spare himself the boss's wrath.

So there I sat staring at the monitors as time passed. It had only been fifteen minutes but most of the workers had already left as I should have done. The floor was empty besides a few men guarding the newly delivered goods. They seemed to be setting up some new containers.

Another ten minutes passed along with my remaining patience. I was about to get up and leave when the floor came to life again. Gaining my interest I remained to see what was happening, the doors opened as a new truck drove inside. The guards moved around the truck and I was shocked to see that even the boss had made his way to the floor.

To my horror the door's opened to reveal not crates or other goods, but people and Faunus in chains. The guards rushed forward pulling at their chains to toss them off the truck and onto the floor. Barely dressed it was obvious even with the camera feed of how neglected they were. They were then corralled into different containers acting like cages.

By now I started to panic about my own safety. I had just seen something that could very much get me killed for seeing. Rushing to the bathroom door I turned the unlocked handle to beg the man that I was not supposed to be here, but as I threw open the door something heavy fell on top of me. Pushing the weight off I gasped to see it was the body of the security guard. Looking in the room the other guard's body was there as well. They were still breathing but it looked like they were knocked out.

Now terrified I ran back to the monitors to push the alarm. I could lie and say that I was knocked out as well and only woke up to find that the others were out too. My hand hit the button but nothing happened.

I hit it again and again in desperation, looking back at the feed something had spooked the boss and his men. Some of them where on the ground while others stared up at the ceiling looking for something.

Still betting on my lie to save me I looked under the desk to see why the alarms were dead. Attached to the circuits was some strange device I had never seen before. I tried to pull the machine off the wires but as soon as I touched the metal I felt a jolt coarse through my body. I fell back with my body numb and not responding. Things started to get dark but before I passed out I looked to the monitors one final time. All around were the bodies of the guards laid along with the boss's right hand man on the floor. And standing over the boss's body, sword in hand, was a man covered in some type of hood and coat. He reached into the boss's side and pulled out the ledger. The next thing that happened, the man was gone and all the cages had their doors opened.

...

I soon blacked out after that.

* * *

 **Alright so I have some good news to share with you all. The first being that my college semester is almost done so I will have the holidays to work on my writing, after I finish a few projects that is but they should be done by the end of the week.**

 **The more important news is, I finally have a Beta for this story! Their name is Mr. Haziq and you might of seen them comment before on my stories so after a quick pm they agreed to help edit the chapters.**

 **So with that said I want to thank everyone for reading, please leave a review, comment or pm me with what you thought. See you all Soon!**

* * *

 **Update Note Fixed the missing Beta's name. For some reason it did not like me putting their name down unless I spaced it out. Weird up it works now.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Merry Christmas Everyone! Shout out to all the other Holidays I missed this December too!**

* * *

 **Blood and Fate**

Taking a life had never bothered him. Growing up in the slums encouraged that type of life, where if you didn't fight for your food you would go hungry. Barely living long enough to be called a man, Corvo used his skills with a blade to fight his way to a better life. It started with back alley brawls, leading to organized fights for others drinking money. Eventually he survived long enough to fight for the honor of being the royal protector. The nobles he faced all sneered or turned their nose up at him. He didn't care, he just cut them off.

In the final rounds of the fight, the Empress herself stood before them given those her favor to win. The ceremony was cut short when an assassin jumped from the crowd to kill her. Funny, for all the boasting of their heritage and devotion. A street orphan stepped forward while the nobles protected themselves.

Before their blades could touch the assassin stopped and dropped his weapon. Confused, the sound of clapping got their attention as the young Empress stepped forward. Revealing that this was the final trial, proof by action over position and fame.

Jessamine would welcome Corvo into the court. It took a few years, mostly with them butting heads, but they grew closer than just titles allowed, even after he told her of his shameful past, her smile stayed the same. He felt something he never knew before, he felt at peace with her.

That peace soon faded with her death. Rage and fury was all he felt after.

Fate had dealt him a poor hand till someone tipped it in his favor. He took hold of this chance for revenge sparing only a few that crossed his path. He only realized what he was becoming after finding his daughter and looking down to see the bloodied hand print he left on her dress after their reunion.

While he would not spare those responsible from his blade, he took steps to lessen the blood spilled along his path. He would have to take a life now and then but if avoidable he would show mercy, unless they did not deserve it.

He still followed this code in Remnant. Even as he made his way through the warehouse, he didn't even bother with the guards. Waiting for Arancia to get in the open where he could pickpocket him and leave without a trace. This plan only changed when one of the guards hinted at a special cargo being delivered that night. With the possibility of Roman being involved Corvo stayed and prepared for a confrontation. Silently knocking out as many guards as he could and disabling the alarms and cameras before waiting in the shadows.

When the cargo arrived Corvo's hand was already on his blade as they tossed the poor souls into cages. Their laughter only cementing their fate as he switched the sleep dart for a bolt. Firing at one of the thugs the metal and wood lodged itself into the neck of the man mid laugh, a weak gasp followed as he hit the ground. The laughter faded, all fell quiet as they noticed but did not realize what had happened. Till a second shot came striking one of the men in the head.

In an instant they panicked. Some moved for cover wherever they could find it, others tried staring up into the dark ceiling to make out where the shots came from. Arancia grabbed two of his men to shield himself as he ran back. His orders for the others to find the attacker were cut off as one of the bodies lifelessly slumped against him. A bolt then pierced his leg crippling him to the ground.

With Arancia's cry distracting them, Corvo blinked to the other side of the building and took aim at the chest of another guard. To his surprise the shot hit its target for a lung, a sure kill normally. But left a shallow wound with a shimmering light covering the man's body as the bolt was pulled out. Seems some of the men had their Aura unlocked.

In Summers memories she had fought other aura users. While it acts as a shield it is not invincible as enough damage can break it or a quick strike can slip passed it. While annoying this presented Corvo with a chance at facing Aura users. Most if not all of Salem's inner circle had Aura so this would be a good test for when they fought.

With normal bolts seemingly being less effective Corvo drew his sword. Blinking down behind one of the men Corvo covered the shocked cry of the man as he thrust his blade into his back. Corvo felt the slight resistance but the blade passed through as he blinked to the others. From the front or the back the blade still made its way like normal as he cut the men down. With the final one being the largest of them all, he was standing over Arancia with a crazed smile. Large blade in hand, the man rushed forward with a wild cry.

Corvo let the man charge him, side stepping away from the powerful overhead swing. The blade dug into the stone floor chipping and scattering flakes around. Releasing one hand from the hilt the large man threw a punch with his sword circling around with his body momentum behind it. Dodging the fist, Corvo parried the blade with his own, forcing the man off balance and open for his own slash that cut into the Aura around the flesh of the man. Staggering back he was defenseless as Corvo followed with a shallow then heavy strike. The blades first hit striking the aura and breaking with a dim flash. The second hit slipped through without any resistance. The man looked down grabbing at the wound before falling to the ground.

With the last of the Gang dead Corvo walked over to Arancia. The man was holding his leg while trying to crawl away. Physically flinching as Corvo stepped over him, his metal mask meeting the slavers panicked eyes. He barely uttered a word for mercy before Corvo slashed his throat.

After the choked gargles stopped, Corvo reached into the jacket finding the ledger and took the scroll in his pocket as well. The Faunus and humans stared at their savior, some with horror and disgust. Others with awe and gratitude. They did not see his face but noticed his hand glowed with a blue light before disappearing with the locks on their cages open.

It took a bit of time but in the distance Corvo could hear the sounds of sirens after his anonymous tip. The smugglers scroll had its data chip removed and crushed after the call. He stayed over head a few buildings down as the Cities police arrived. A small bullhead bearing Beacons crest had also flown by, it hovered over the ground for a moment, as a man jumped off. He looked to be of a thin built with glasses and green hair. He rushed over to the police talking and moving in a sporadic manner before taking most of the men inside the building with him. What followed was the victims being helped out and into the waiting aid. A few reporters started to show up taking photos and video, but the hunter and police pushed them back.

Wheter it was to protect those from the shame of being trafficked or to hide the bodies that were starting to be carried out, it did not matter. He had saved a few lives but also killed and brought to light corruption so close to the city's heart. Negative feelings would grow from this and the Grimm would react. But with the walls and protection in place the worst would be a few extra Grimm for Hunters to kill.

Securing the ledger in his coat. He blinked away before anyone noticed him.

Back in his room, Corvo cleaned his weapons and gear hiding them in the closet while he wore civilian clothes. A cup of tea steamed on the table next to him, as he turned the pages of the ledger. Junior had said that Arancia recorded most if not all of his business in the book. Not even bothering to use fake names for his clients. While the average corrupt business was listed, a branch of the Schnee Dust Company was something to make note of. It was in the last few pages that Corvo found what he needed. Roman had been using the smuggler to transport his dust after the crimes. The seasoned thief was however smart enough to just list random locations for the exchange never having the transports deliver to his safe houses directly.

Luckily the White Fang heads were not as smart, marking drop off points that mirrored the same dates as Romans. While the likelihood of these location being White fang bases over Roman's safe houses was strong, Corvo would have to investigate regardless and then tip off the Hunters and police to clean them out.

With the White Fang now confirmed to be working with Roman, Corvo's best bet at tracking down the thief would be through them. He would continue his night time patrols over the city but the odds for finding the thief was a random chance at best.

Worse, it seems that Roman's activity with the smuggler was steadily slowing down to not even being listed in the current week recordings. This contradicted with his current crime spree being continually active. The White Fang had also slowed down for the Dust collection but the supply orders for ammo and food remained the same.

However the White fang's current order was different than the others. The location was outside of the cities walls in a nearby forest. Requesting heavy reinforced cages of all things. The order was marked as already been paid and a secondary company would be delivering at the requested time a few weeks from now. The delivery location is not given, but a note used by the company was. Seems they would radio the shipment with instructions and coordinates once in the area. As the company was outside of the city, it didn't give Corvo the chance to sneak around for more details or go into the cargo without wasting time and resources.

Sliding the ledger away and downing the rest of his cold tea, Corvo would meet with Junior to deliver the book. Hopefully the informant would not mind a few added request for the exchange. Files similar to Romans on the White Fang as well as the company used for the delivery. As well as a way out of the city and pick up in the forest.

When Corvo woke up the sun was already over head with the sound of people going about their daily lives. Dressed in casual wear, he made his way out for breakfast or lunch given the time. As he passed through the crowds, conversation hinted of his night at the docks. Stopping by a news outlet, the reporter retold the event that was made public. Arancia was found dead with a number of his 'employees' sharing his fate. While at first this was listed as plain murder, the evidence of trafficking and smuggling with the stolen goods found on the location and the testimony of the former captives speak of the crimes the local businessman committed. The other employees, after being detained, admitted to even working with the notorious Roman Torchwick.

The people around Corvo gasped at the reveal, some saying he deserved death while others argued it was just plain violence without justice. The crowd stopped as the report continued as to who was responsible for such an act. A video of one of the victims willing to talk to the reports came to the screen and told of their experience of how they were kidnapped from their village after a Grimm attack. As to who saved them they did not see the sole person responsible for freeing them as their face was covered by a hood and hidden in the night shadows.

"But one moment he was there the next he was gone with our cells open. I don't know who this person is but I want to thank him for saving us." That was the last quote given before the doctors asked for the reporters to leave.

The news anchors face returned stating that while a Hunter is probably responsible, Beacon has denied any involvement outside the joint action taken by the police during the investigation. As far as they know the individual responsible is acting alone and without the authority of the Council of Vale or Beacon Academy.

The video feed then started to repeat, with Corvo disappearing into the crowd.

"What a fucking shit show." Junior groaned into his desk. Face down against the wood he did not care for the lack of piety the twins showed him as Melanie filed her nails, while Miltia shopped for a new outfit. Why should they care, they were not involved with the information side of their business. Not after he asked the girls to honey trap a target for him. The people he had to pay off nearly cost him the same body parts that the target lost. He left them to just act as the enforcer for the club and somewhat legally allow them to maim dumbasses.

"It's that masked freaks fault anyway." Melanie spoke. "The original plan was that Aranica would still be alive and we'd be able to blackmail him and his clients into giving us a chunk of their profits, Now that market is dead as that fuck." Junior lifted his head to meet their eyes to see if they were being serious about their problems or blowing smoke up his ass. To his surprise they seem serious as Miltia continued after her sister. "Although on the bright side no one is talking about us anymore."

Junior had to agree with at least that silver lining, falling back into his chair. The message he got the night before had him full of hope of the job being done smooth and without any issues. Not for the death of his golden goose and a power vacuum with its death.

"In hindsight, you should have told me he was trafficking people and Faunus." A familiar voice spoke behind him.

"How the hell was I supposed to know the scumbag had a hand in that? If I'd known that I would've had him by the balls without his ledger….. FUCKING STOP DOING THAT!" Junior yelled falling from his chair with the twins joining him on the ground in shock.

All three looked up to see the familiar metal mask of The Outsider staring down at them. His weapons were not drawn and he looked to be as calm as last time so they were not in for a fight at least.

Getting off the floor Junior slammed his hand on the desk, biting back the urge to chew the man out for fucking them over. "We had a deal." Was the only words he could think of saying without getting into a fight. The twins moving beside him, Melanie equally annoyed and Miltia hesitant as the man had made their incentive of the deal worthless, but doing so confirmed that he had no trouble killing. On a normal day they would all be beating the living shit out of the guy and leave him for the scavengers but this was not a normal day. And he was not a man they could beat.

The Outsider looked them over and simply reached into his coat. (Making the three hold their breath) As he put the ledger on the desk before them. "And I delivered on my part."

Junior and the Twins stared down at the book, then back up at the man. "Are you fucking serious!" Melanie yelled, her patience snapping along with her reason as she rushed forward hand reaching out to throttle the man.

Junior and Miltia barely had enough time to hold her back as the red dressed girl struggled to break free. Afraid that this would cause a fight Junior was about to speak but stopped along with the sisters as the Outsider held up something in his hand.

"Arancia as you can probably agree even with _your_ morals, was doing something that was not forgivable. However, the man would have walked away with the amount of influence he had. I have seen his type before and they do not change no matter how many chances they get." This said, Junior and the twins had to admit he was right. They were not good people at the end of the day. But they were at least above that horror, the twins even knew they dodged that life with Juniors help.

"This chip holds all the contacts and data that Arancia used in his scroll. While you can't blackmail a dead man, all of his clients and work force with the ledger on your desk has a lot of names of businesses and people that would pay or do a lot of things to not be connected to a slave trader." Hearing the Outsiders words Junior and the sister realized the vast potential of power they would gain from this. All three could not believe they did not think of this sooner and junior reached out to take it.

"However," The Outsider pulled the chip back closing his fist around it. "Giving you this, I need a few things in return."

"Of course you do." Junior smiled, his business tone taking over. "What do you want?"

Behind him, the twins were talking to each other over what they would do and buy with all their new lien, ignoring the two men talking.

Till Melanie suddenly glared at the masked man. "Hold on, how do we know that it's the real chip and not just some fake?"

Hearing this Junior and her sister both slapped a hand over their face, for getting wrapped up in their fantasies. As it did sound too good to be true.

"Seems one of you has some business sense." The Outsider chucked, doing little for their egos. "But fair enough, here test it yourself while I say what I want." The mask man put the chip into Melanie hand. The sudden contact making her flinch but she kept hold of the device.

The twins then turned around while Melanie installed the chip into a burn scroll.

"As agreed before, I need you to continue to keep tabs on Roman and his crew, as well as the files you have on the White Fang." Junior nodded as both was doable as he had a few moles in the movement already.

"Ha! Called it, pay up!" Both men turned back to see the flushed face of Miltia who was covering her mouth from the outburst. Junior raised an eyebrow as Melanie explained. "We had a bet and she won for once, ignore her." Before both continued to work on the scroll.

The Outsider tilted his head to the side as Junior only shrugged.

Coughing, Junior motioned for the man to continue. "I also need you to look up the delivery for a supply order being sent out by this company." Junior took the note handed to him already recognizing the company's name. "I will send you details by scroll later but I will need a way out and back in to the city."

Junior hesitated for a moment. With his current connections, it could take months. To make it possible without missing the time window for the drop...

"Hey Boss!" Junior turned back to the Twins who meet him with smiles. "Its legit." Seeing the list of names and numbers scrolling down almost made Junior weak in the knees as he fought the grin coming to his face. "I'll make a few calls. Anything else?"

"One last thing. What do you know about Forever Falls?"

* * *

 **Again Happy Holidays everyone! Hope all of you had a great Year and will have another to follow!**

 **With that said I have a few things to say that are actually important.**

 **First I want to thank everyone for Reading, Following, and Reviewing this story. I started this fic in early January of this Year and already have 15 chapters done. While I am happy to have reached this number I will try to top that next year.**

 **Second is that I finally found a Beta to help me edit my errors. (I also fixed his name in the last chapter)**

* * *

 **Beta: Salutations**.

* * *

 **A special shout out to Mr. Haziq for actually working on this Christmas Eve! I look forward to working with him and giving you all a better reading experience.**

 **And lastly I will be taking a small hiatus on writing for the next week as I will be visiting family out of state. I plan to start up again in January. Until and hopefully my last college semester stares up. I might have to delay writing again for this, as I have to take up an internship that I require to graduate. Hopefully I get hired and don't have to burn any more of my savings to get the fucking paper So fingers crossed.**

 **BUT for the last time in 2017 I want to thank everyone here and Hope to see you all in the next Year!**

 **-Dreamer**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone sorry this took longer than I wanted it to be to come out, but I have been going over this chapter a few times tweaking it trying to get back into my writing style and long story short I just rewrote this a bunch of times till I got to a point were I felt it was ready. I tried a few things different so i'll get into more with that at the end of the chapter, but I need to give some thanks.**

 **First Thanks to all my readers for sticking with me you guys give me the push to keep going. Second Big shout out thanks to my Beta Mr. Haziq for still helping me out and fixing a lot of errors I miss.**

 **With that said more at the end of the chapter so Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Hunter of the Void Ch. 16**

 **New Season**

Alone, a figure sat in a crystal throne with the broken moon shining above her. Its light was tainted by the land around her, yet it still roamed over her pale body highlighting the red and purple lines along her arms as they tensed and relaxed. Her head rose and fell with each heavy breath she took. Lifting it she saw the red glow of her crimson eyes reflected in the window glass. In that moment the room was still, yet her hands tensed gripping the crystal base her arms rested on cracking it.

Slowly a darkness crept from the corners of the room, covering the floor and walls. Devouring all around it even the light of the moon and candles were swallowed as it passed over. Closer and closer the darkness moved towards the woman. Even covering the window shutting her inside. As it closed in around her it slowed pausing at her throne. The woman clenched her eyes shut shaking as the darkness started to inch closer rather than retreat. Her whole body tensed as purple and red veins popped along her pale skin as she struggled dragging the darkness to her more and more till it made contact with her.

A silent cry came from her mouth as her head flung back. Her eyes shot wide open as the red Crimson was taken over fading until only black lenses remained. Body still tense, she looked around seeing nothing. Hearing nothing.

Yet around her a vortex of shapes and whispers formed nothing she could make out yet, but they were there. Her body suddenly spasmed feeling the darkness try to leave. She tried to force the chaotic nature of her stolen power to her will, but they refused her, rejected her, and struggled against her like a beast on a leash.

A little more push and the darkness stayed. She could still feel its struggle but it was bound. Focusing on a single space she pushed into the darkness. Voices became louder, clearer with blurred images starting to take shape.

Till a voice called her name, stirring her from her trance. As if falling from a great height her body collapsed back into her throne. The burning red returned to her eyes as the darkness subsided revealing the room she was in again. Her back to the voice that called out again she felt her body scream out in pain from the alien action it under went. She spoke softly to hide the fatigue in her words trying to keep her tone level and even. "Yes, Walts?" She called out to the door now cracked open. Using the window as a mirror it reflected a tall but thin man. His posture was straight as he gave a slight bow and entered. He took one step forward when he spotted her hand raised to motion him to go no further. Not noticing it shake as she struggled with the simple motion.

"Apologies Ma'am. But it appears an urgent message from Cinder calls for your attention."

She could tell by the lack of disdain in his words for the half maiden that it was important enough to warrant a serious report. "She seems to have encountered someone tonight, someone that was not effected by your gift to her." The man waited for a reply.

"Tell her to stay hidden and to not expose herself further. She is vulnerable till she becomes whole and learns to master my gift. Send one of your experiments to take her place for now." She spotted the smile that came from the man as if a child was given permission to use a new toy.

With another bow the man left her. She then noticed a wet sensation covering her cheek, shakily her hand moved up to wipe it way. Expecting sweat or a tear she was shocked to see the liquids odd color of silver.

-Present-

"Forever Falls." Junior hummed stroking his beard with his hand. "Locals know the area to be a massive Forest that covers most of northern Vale. All the plants have a red shade to them like Miltiades' dress there." Junior waved his hand up and down highlighting the color of the more polite twin. A faint blush came to her face as all eyes fell on her, but used to such attention she avoided eye contact, more so the more intimidating metal face that sent a silent chill up her back.

Sensing her discomfort, their guest turned back to Junior. He took out his scroll taping on the clear device as he made his way to the fake wall. The screen came to life after connecting to the scroll, a map of the northern land of Vale appeared with sections of the map divided into different reigns. The majority of the map was taken up by the forest stretching out to the eastern mountain range and up to the ocean. On random points across the area had grayed out names of abandoned or destroyed settlements. A thick line could be seen cutting through the connection to the coast and city. A large X over a part of the line marked where the track was broken.

"A few settlements tried to set up there but they never lasted long, which discouraged any recent attempts." Junior motioned to the names. "There is or was a train that ran through on the lower points of the land. Transporting large supplies from the ports on the northern coast to the City that bullheads would struggle to do. But last I heard it was down after the White Fang attacked a SDC shipment destroying the tracks along with the train."

"Destroyed?" The Outsider asked.

"Not entirely, half of the train made it back to the city with the crew. The link was sliced clean as it was detached but the only ones on that part of the train would be the Robots that protect the cargo." Junior and the girls noticed the slight shift to their masked client when robots were brought up. They could not tell the meaning behind it but it still got a reaction from the reserved man so it was something to make note of later.

Without missing a beat Junior continued. "So one of the White Fang must have cut it. On purpose or by accident. A task force was sent out to check out the other half but when they got there the train, tracks, and surrounding area was covered is slashes as if a Grimm went wild."

Junior slid an image of the scene to the wall, showing the ripped up ground with fallen or damaged trees and rocks around the collapsed tracks. "As for the cargo it was found gutted and left bare. The manifest was not released to the public, so only Atlas and the Fang knows what was actually stolen. My liens on more Dust given their M.O. but back to what you're asking."

"With the train being down, the only way you can get into that area without fighting Nature and the Grimm would be with a Bullhead. Now since he White Fang is connected to Roman I understand why you would want to check them out, but," Junior pointed to the mark over the track "Their last move out there was weeks ago. Even if they still had a base in that mess, finding a group any size in that forest would take months even with the resources of Atlas. Would it not be better to find them here in the city, then following a cold heist?"

The masked man paused folding his arms over his chest with his head lowering slightly, debating silently with himself before looking up at the informant. "The train is not the reason why I'm looking into the forest." The Outsider revealed as he walked closer to the map. "After looking through the ledger, Roman and the Fang were using Arancia to move the stolen goods and bring in new supplies. Yet only one location was outside the city walls with a strange request to boot. This is why I want you to look up said delivery being sent to that area." Junior raised an eyebrow as the man continued.

"In the ledger the White Fang did not give coordinates for the delivery but they had to have given them some clue as to where the Bullhead should be in that forest." The Outsider placed a hand at its center and turned to Junior. "I need you to dig into the company and see what that clue is. For whatever reason the White Fang spent a lot of time and resources to make a special delivery to this area."

"Meaning that whatever their doing in that forest is worth all the trouble to be out there and the delivery will lead you right to whatever their doing." Melanie pointed out. "If it's concerning the White Fang that can't be good in the slightest. For the City and themselves." Miltiades finished with both sisters getting involved with the conversation.

Both men turned to the twins who were now right behind them looking over the map. "But what would be worth staying in the forest full of Grimm in the first place? Fighting off Ursa's is one thing but Rapier Wasps are too much." Miltiade said rubbing her arms as if something was crawling on her. "Not to mention all the expeditions the Hunters and Beacon students take there, avoiding them must be as hard as dealing with the Grimm." Melanie added.

"Which is why you will get me to that forest before the drop off." The Outsider said moving away from the group by walking between the Twins and back to the desk with the ledger on it picking it up. With his back turned the twins looked at each other, with a smug grin on Melanie face and a nervous Miltiade shaking her head back and forth at her sister. They returned to their blank masks of indifference as the Outsiders shoulders shifted to look back that them. "If you can narrow down where the drop is made then I can use a scanner to pick up any communications in the area and track them to the base."

Unaware of what was going on behind him, Junior spoke, "So besides the info gathering you want me to do, you want me to track a smuggler shipment than narrow said shipment on where they will be heading, get you transportation close to said location in advance of them and then pick you up and get you back into the city without the attention of the Hunters and Beacon staff. Did I miss anything?" He asked in a tired tone moving to the bar and grabbed a bottle for the long nights of work he would have to do.

"Just how I handed you the keys to blackmail most of the scum in the city." The Outsider replied tossing the ledger to Junior who caught the book with his free hand. Looking at the book he shrugged and turned backed to his desk to get to work placing the bottle on the desk as he accepted the sleepless nights in his future. "Fair enough, I'll send you an update if something comes up."

With that the Outsider left as usual, shifting into the darkness and disappearing with a faint blue glow.

Whatever peace Junior was looking forward to with his organization finally being back on top was soon shattered as Miltiades went off on her sister in the way she only did when her twin did something either incredible risky or stupid. "What possessed you to do something that stupid to the creepy masked Assassin?!"

'Ah so it was stupid this time too' Junior thought falling in his chair to return to the stressful reality of his life. Whatever mess Melanie got them in he was just too burnt out to care right now.

"What?" Melanie replied with no shred of guilt to the years she took off his life. "Look, the freak got us in a corner with how much he has on us and how little we know about him. All I did was simply slip a bug into his coat just to even the playing field a little, get some dirt on him so next time we meet we can act like what we are supposed to be, instead of appearing weak and helpless." She finished curling into herself.

Whatever fire Miltiades was building up went out, as she went to comfort her sister wrapping an arm around her and giving a kiss on her cheek. In turn Junior also lost any anger for the girl. True they got out of a hole that might have been their graves, but they were dragged out by a bigger Grimm that might not leave a body for even a hole. Still, Junior was just as frustrated by the lack of control with his newest client as the twins, and who knows maybe he didn't notice and they get something on the guy he thought opening the ledger.

His face soon fell into his hand with a loud sigh getting the girls attention. Without a word he sled the book across the table to the girls. Both shared a shocked expression for a moment before changing. One of anger and embarrassment, and the other unsympathetic of her twins Dishonor. In the ledger with a note was the bug Melanie had tried to plant with the note simply saying, - Cute.

Miltiade then added more fuel to the flames commenting on the note. This then turned into a regular fight between the sisters, but Junior was not paying attention. His head was still in his hand as he stared down at his lap with his scroll open to an image.

A blade going through two Lien cards. One Red, the other White.

* * *

 **Hello again! So like I said before, I wrote this chapter a bit different and I want to hear what you all think? I'm still kind of rusty with my writing so all your feed back is important if you like this style or my old one better** **.**

 **Thank you all for reading, I'm still not settled with my out of college life yet, I got some things to take care of before I'm actually set but I am now in a place to focus on it and I will start on the new chapter right a way.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow It has been awhile since I last posted, sorry for the wait. Before you get into it be aware this chapter is a bit different then the others and I will explain more down below. For now please enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

 **White Fang Raid**

Corvo leaped across the roof tops making his way to the market district of the city. He did not know if Junior knew or ordered the girls to plant the bug on him. Either way, Junior needed to know that type of action would lead to consequences, and should focus his group's attention where it belongs. Personally he did not wish to go that far with them as they seemed to have a more decent code then most crime groups. At worst, anyone that had gone against them was found beaten and bloody, sometimes not in one piece but alive. In fact, most were claimed to be provoked and they were 'defending' themselves as girls harassed in the club. Besides that, the biggest claim to their police record were drunken disturbances. More so from the grunts.

For now he would have to keep them on a short leash, as it would be quite a hassle to find a new informant at this stage.

With the info broker given his orders, Corvo made his way to see Leo at the shop. He needed to know if the Radio on his scroll would be strong enough to intercept the transmission of the camp to the Bullhead. Or if another device would be needed, although he disliked the idea of carrying any more on him. The weight in his coat already reaching its limits with each jump he took.

As if the flying machines and digital libraries of information was not jarring enough when he first got to this world. Thankfully with Summer's memories he could piece together any question he had with the new types of technology. Given that he came from a world were the main method of communication over a vast area was one with ink and paper. The technology gap between Remnant and his old world was staggering to say the least. But if a radio could send out a message then he hoped he could tap into the signal.

He took a longer route to Leo, traveling pass the more active parts of the City. Keeping an eye and ear open to any late night trouble with the White Fang or Roman. But it seemed to be a more quiet night given the upset he had caused in the underworld, it would take a few days for the crime groups to recover from the loss of their transportation network and find a new way to smuggle their stolen goods.

With the shop in sight Corvo paused on the neighboring building looking down to the street below. The damage to the street was completely fixed after the night Roman and Ruby fought. While he had faith that Ozpin would keep her in relative safety for a Hunter Academy student at least. He still felt the need to be able to check in on her. Thanks to his Scroll he was able to see some of the files at Beacon. To his surprise when he found the file on Ruby along with her team, he believed the Outsider had steered fate for his amusement one last time.

Team RWBY with a name that was a little on the nose, was comprised of the four girls he meet in Vale. He was a little worried about the young girl being their leader, dealing with a Schnee and a Faunus on the same team would be a bomb waiting to go off. But at least Ruby would have her sister there for support. School and social dangers aside, he wished the four of them luck in the coming years. Hopefully without his involvement.

Keeping his distance from the shop Corvo activated his Dark Vision. The world lit up around him, chasing out the shadows of the night and exposing any life before him. Checking the surrounding area with the spell effect, he sees people in their homes or animals rushing around in the streets. Content that no one was tailing him, he blinked to the ground none the less after rounding a sharp corner to the backside of the shop. It was a bit paranoid of him but given his recent activities and curious contacts, it was better to be safe. The last thing he wanted was to relive what had happened at the Hound's Pit Pub from his world.

Quickly Corvo let himself in briefly struggling to open the door as it was wedged against a few crates. Pushing them to the side he called to the inventor hoping to not startle the Faunus. Leo replied and called back for him to enter further into his work shop. The space around Corvo was packed with supplies, notes, drawings and a few half-finished projects scattered about. In a short time since his last visit the clutter had grown quite a bit.

With care, Corvo maneuvered through the cramp maze till he spotted Leo hunched over a rifle of some kind. The Faunus noticing him quickly looking over the large magnifying glass hanging from his face with a wave before returning to his work. His tools pressing into the weapon as sparks flicked out from the rifle causing it to twitch with its shape shifting a little before returning to a mid-change state. Earning a scowl from the mechanic.

Corvo, not minding the delay hid a small smile as he knew that look well from Sokolov and Joplin. Those men thrived with challenge as Leo did so now. The bigger the challenge the more they would work till the problem was solved to their satisfaction.

Leo having finally found a moment to pause and turned to properly greet his friend. Corvo studied his appearance given the messy hair, dark circles, and stained skin and clothes that looked to have been worn for a number of days. Corvo did not comment as most inventors followed this type of lifestyle and would ignore any concern as unneeded. The only really exception was Anton Sokolov who had a more aristocrat taste in life. But if he had a breakthrough or block he would spend days in his lab with the same determination forgoing his image in his pursuit of science and knowledge.

With pleasantries out of the way, Corvo informed Leo about his next move to Forever Fall and asked if a way to locate the dropship would be possible.

Leo paused looking about his workshop moving to the scattered projects around them, picking up a few devices before putting them down shaking his head and mumbling to himself before moving to the next. With a shout of joy he found what he was looking for and returned with a metal box and a scrap of paper.

Beaming with the excitement of a child, Leo explained what the device did and how it could help with locating the Bullhead. The basic principle as Corvo was told, was that all Bullheads have a communication system on board and given that the White Fang would be messaging them, guaranteed the target ship to have their channels open to receive the transmission.

The device in his hand would send a signal out looking for any channels to connect to. It would then lead him to the location it came from and repeat as long as it was on. The trouble was that the device was a side project at the time and had fallen to the wayside for other more fresh ideas.

Covro could pay for the parts and materials needed for its completion, however they would be costly and take some time to be delivered. He had some time before covering it as the drop off time for the mission was a few days away.

Corvo however knew another way to aquire said parts and asked for a list with a description of what they looked like. The White Fang in their crime spree might have stolen some of the parts already and would be at their safe houses. As he would eventually infiltrate them for information and Roman's whereabouts, he might as well check for the parts if not have the White Fang cover the cost for him.

While Leo prepared the list, Corvo asked his opinion of his current gear. He had given it some thought as to using a different weapon in Remnant. Partially for not standing out with a noticeable weapon, and comparing it against a fight with a Grimm or rouge Hunter. He was a bit concerned, not so with his skill but the difference in the way this world fought against other humans and Grimm.

Leo hesitated for a moment as he was not so much familiar with fighting, but if he compared Corvo's gear to others. He had more versatility with his different traps and ammo. As most warriors use a single weapon and not rely on multiple devices but the various forms of their weapon. Corvo had range and close combat options so in a fight against another person he would not be disadvantaged by his gear but the variables that followed every fight.

As for the Grimm the main problem was there numbers, Leo suggested that Corvo avoid fire element ammo as it would burn the beast and cause it to call out alerting more Grimm versus a quick method of killing it. Besides that, Swords and Guns have been used for ages against the Grimm so again his choice of weapons would not hinder him. His sword was not that different than other products for self-defense available to the public so he would just be seen as using an older model of Huntsmen weapon.

Content with Leo's answer Corvo took the list of parts and materials needed for the device and would see if he could find the parts himself before paying the large cost as a last resort. Bidding his friend good bye Corvo slipped out the back and made his way into the night.

The following weeks leading up to his mission in Forever Falls, Corvo spent his time investigating the various White Fang hideouts around the City. As he suspected, the locations were similar rundown buildings, condemned in the overlooked parts of the city. Faunus of various types and social status could be seen frequently arriving and leaving in shifts.

Careful to avoid their keener senses, Corvo scouted the first few locations discovered in the ledger with caution. Slipping into blind spots and using his powers to move unnoticed around the terrorist group. Till he spotted a lone member in their uniform. With his power of Possession he took over his unaware host and entered into the heart of their compounds.

To his surprise the hideouts were in complete disarray. It seems that the White Fang put too much reliance on the smuggler group. With the lack of transportation many of the hideouts had a backup of goods with members running about not sure what to do in stealing more or safe guarding what was already there. Their orders had been conflicting as if it came from different leaders. They were to steal more dust and goods but the bases were starting to run out of room for it. Other times they were to spread panic in their attack with damage to buildings and stores. While also holding rallies to gain new members.

In the chaos it was too easy for him to pocket a couple of items laying around. Lien, Dust, a few pieces of hardware on his list for Leo. He even caught a few members doing the same leading to a few awkward moments with higher members ordering him to leave and stay quiet, to low class members only there to feed their families better.

While raiding the Hideouts Corvo continued his search for Roman. Expecting a chance to run into the thief at one of the locations. Curiously the majority of the White Fang did not know of Romans involvement in their group yet. When he asked around for information the members thought they were stock piling supplies for Faunus in need, others believed they were just taking back what was owed to them for their people that were worked to death mining it.

His time spent in the group showed why Blake had once been part of it, he held no hatred for the Faunus in their fight for equality. He understood the injustice of being labeled less than others cause of his birth or heritage. But he also saw the darker side of the group. The part Weiss was forced to see through her company and family name. With members thirsting for blood in the name of revenge as an excuse. Or talks of worse treatment to humans that they caught and punished in the past.

Regardless of the clash of ideology, the White Fang has now been twisted into a tool for the Witch and their misguided actions would lead to their hollow victory and control of the world to her.

To slow down the group's activities Corvo had Junior tip off the police officers under his influence to their locations, after Corvo had a chance to go through them first. He noted times that the White Fang were at their most vulnerable in the hopes that there would be no fighting and the White Fang would just surrender.

For the first few Hideouts it went as he planned, the police would arrive to an unprepared base and the White Fang members in their shock would give up without a fight. But with each base raided the White Fang put up more of a fight till eventually all the other locations were barren and abandoned. Seems the leader behind the group found a new way to transport the stolen dust with new safe houses.

After his productive week raiding the White Fang hideouts, his funds increased with what he took. Lien, Dust, and ammo was now no longer an issue to replenish. With the bonus of finding parts that Leo needed for the device. On the information side Corvo was not so fortunate.

Most if not all of the members at the hideouts where low ranking grunts or fresh citizens of Vale. Blindly following orders that their leaders received through messages to burner scrolls. He made a few contacts within the organization, all of them thinking he was another Faunus whose body he borrowed to appear like he was looking for the next meeting or relay the location and time. They were more so made to keep him in the loop if anything important would come up from the heads of the White Fang.

In the end the White Fang suffered personnel lost and the stolen goods were being returned. With such a blow and the Cities law riding the momentum of the success. Roman and the White Fang would have to wait it out or adjust to the new situation. Either option would take time to employ.

Time he could use to slip out of the city he thought, as his scroll blinked with Junior's number.

* * *

 **So I wrote this chapter to kind of act as a info catch up and to skip to the next plot point in the story. I could of and did write a few parts of Corvo infiltrating the hideouts but felt like they were to much like the other chapter before and with out a lot of the story being advanced. So after this I will continue with my normal style. With Corvo now heading to Forever Falls.**

 **With the summer hump now over and the new season of Rwby around the corner I am gonna push myself to post a few chapters a month.**

 **Thank you all for reading and a special thanks once again to my Beta Mr. Haziq for cleaning up my chapters.**

 **Please leave follow, fav and leave a review Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone new chapter up! Notes down below. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Forest of Grimm**

Light from the morning sun slipped into the hull of the airship. Corvo welcomed the slight warmth that it brought over his body and uncovered face as he sat against the ships metal frame. The cargo that was to his right near the front rocked against itself as it was stacked and strapped securely in place. No doubt prepared in advance by the crew, so that it would not be sucked out when the doors opened.

Earlier, Corvo had a few concerns trusting the crew that Junior hired. But after sneaking into the hanger he found that they had followed the instructions to the letter. Leaving the loading doors open after the final crate was in place, and then starting an argument with the deck crew to draw the attention of the guards. Allowing Corvo to slip in with ease and shut the loading doors with no one the wiser.

Inside, the Bullhead rumbled as its engines came to life. They were soon in the air flying out of the city. The ship was scheduled to fly to Atlas, with a slight detour over Forever Falls.

In front of him now was his various arsenals of weapons and gear laid out for a final check. He had time to spare in the flight and took to using it to prepare. Heeding the advice Leo had gave him, Corvo did not bring his normal flame bolts and ammo, instead carried additional timed spring traps and new piercing arrows. The piercing arrows were for breaking the bone armor of the Grimm. The traps were for when he needed to rest and any wondering Grimm would silently fall without alerting its pack. The timer was added so they would go off after he was gone to not harm any wondering Huntsman or beacon students.

Although he would stay in the Forest for a day or two, he packed light to allow for more mobility. Junior had completed his part by finding the general area that the Bullhead would be at in the Forest. But Corvo knew he would have to make his way into the target area on foot. The White Fang would notice another Bullhead in the area especially if it was flying over their camp, so he would be dropped off to the West of the area and then make his way in.

With the last of his gear in place, Corvo picked himself up and stretched his stiff limbs. A few joints cracked with the act and the discomfort of his hard seat left his body. He chuckled how he used to worry about stiff joints a lifetime ago as his eyes caught the sea of red that was outside.

He made his way to the window and looked out to see a rarity in his old life. High above the ground as far as the eye could see was nature untouched by man. He wished his family had a chance to see such a sight, but knew they were happy in his old world. He caught the reflection of his young face, a reminder that this was a new life for him.

A knock from the cockpit warned that they were approaching the drop off. Corvo turned and knocked back on the divider. He felt the Bullhead shift as it lost altitude and he readied himself standing in the center.

A red light started to blink as an alarmed buzzed, the loading doors started to open fighting the wind that battered against it.

Corvo placed his mask over his face before the first gusts of air blew in. He spared one last look to the window to see its view again.

His masked face looked back at him in the reflection and reminded him of his purpose in this new life.

…

Corvo felt the sudden jerk to his body, adjusting to the change in the air as his ability took effect. His hand flashed, as he fired off continuous Blinks to adjust his dissent to the ground. The momentum following his body had lessened but he still rolled with his landing to the forest floor. His Aura coming to cover his body, still feeling the force against the ground yet not so much that pain followed. Coming to a stop he dusted himself off quickly taking in his surroundings.

The Bullhead he rode on was now in the distance regaining height as the roar of its engines began to fade and was replaced with the sound of the wind and trees. Dark Vision covered his sight to see if anything had followed after the Bullhead or was stalking in the foliage. The random critter rushed about with no human or Faunus forms around him. The only Grimm was a small pack far off stirred by the loud sound inspecting for prey.

Ignoring them, Corvo brought out his scroll opening the map to see his location. He had landed on the outer edge of the delivery zone as planned. While tedious, he would sweep through the forest as he went east. Hopefully he would run into the White Fang base by chance, if not he would pause at the center and continue with the original plan.

As he moved he took in the nature around him. Giving the Forests name justice, every tree was dyed in an autumn red, even the grass beneath his feet was the same color. The only breaks were the ruins of failed settlements that sparsely dotted the land. While not necessary, he tried to keep Dark Vision active for as long as possible. The land around him varied going from hills to flat acres of forest but he should be able to pick up anything that was hidden. He only stopped to rest or recharge his aura moving to the tops of the trees to avoid anything wandering at ground level. As from his experience that was where most of the people he wanted to avoid would be searching. Thanks to Summers memories the Grimm also seem to take after this habit as well.

After a short rest Corvo reactivated Dark Vision, concerned that a pack of Grimm had wandered close to the tree he was in. While not yet aware of him the Grimm if alarmed might alert the White Fang of his presence in the forest. Staying above he worked his way through the pack moving and waiting as the beast wonder aimlessly till they were behind him.

Free of the pack and after hours of searching for the White Fang base, the sun had started to set. More at a disadvantage in the dark of night with the Faunus, Corvo looked for a place to make camp for the night. Not content to stay in the trees he looked for a better location. Luck was on his side as he came upon the dilapidated remains of a small village. Like the others he found scattered in the forest the walls around had been ripped and broken down with signs of Grimm being the cause. Scanning the village Corvo could not find a soul inside, White Fang or otherwise. A lone Grimm roamed in the village on the streets or had made a nest in the buildings.

A part of him wanted to leave the village and not risk stirring the soulless beasts, yet he paused spotting something that drew him. Approaching, he stopped at the side of a building, its wall was gone where something had crashed into it. Stepping into the room its interior was no better. Splintered remains of furniture and personal possessions of its owners lay scattered on the floor. On the wall were claw marks of a beast thrashing through the home. Following deeper in, a rusted chipped ax laid broken in the final room. The door had been smashed in with a rushed attempt of a barricade around the entrance. Forcing himself to enter what was a child's room. A heavy feeling overcame him, he then spotted something on the ground. It was a child's toy. Ripped and torn its coat now stained by time and the elements. However the red mark that covered its fur was clear. Memories flashed in his mind of scenes of horror similar to this and then to the lighthouse by the Hounds Pit, of his daughter's room mirrored where he stood again useless.

Corvo heard the clumsy beast as it entered the house, drawn by his emotions yet he did not care.

He turned to face the monster as it found him. It let out a pleased snarl stalking forward to an easy kill.

Then stopped.

The Grimm still felt the negative emotion that drew it here, but it had changed. It was no longer the same appealing source that called to its kind.

It felt hollow.

The Grimm noticed that Corvo had moved, his blade shifting in his hand as he took a step forward to it.

The beast snapped from its trance open its mouth to roar, to call the others and intimidate.

But the roar that came out was muffled with liquid. Its burning red eye opened wide in shock of being killed. Corvo felt its body twitch in shock but only twisted the blade in its body more. The red in its eye stared to fade as Corvo watched it die with his expression unchanging.

…

Corvo moved to another building. The Grimm in the village were dead as he killed quick and silently with blade and arrows. Around the house were the traps he set in case a Grimm from the forest entered.

There he sat, reflecting. This was not the first horror he had seen. Even in his old world he saw the Rat Plague that killed and turned people into mindless bags of flesh and disease. Even Blood Flies that nest in the dead that burst out with a sickening pop. This was different.

He had seen Grimm attacks before, through the eyes of Summer as she had to fight and protect people from them. But this was the first time he clearly saw what the Grimm have done over the land of Remnant with his own eyes.

The target and enemy was the master of these beast and she has already taken over most of the world. He would have to rethink how he would face and win against her. Corvo was just thankful that Ruby was safe in Beacon.

…

Ruby struggled to stay conscious, her body felt heavy as she looked to her teammates for help. Yang was already down and out, with Blake fairing not much better with her cover hiding her from view but Ruby could tell she was about to collapse. Her partner Weiss was the only one still up, too busy to even spare a glance at her. Ruby was shocked to hear a rare whispering of a curse as the Heiress fought to keep up.

Yes things looked dire for team RWBY, even their teacher Professor Port was struggling like his students. The normally energetic and confident man was stumbling over himself, back peddling from early mistakes and trying to recover. Ruby could tell he was trying to appear in control but for once he was truly out of his depth.

The world was fading to darkness around her as she gave one final attempt to get up, to stay conscious. Their salvation came with the most beautiful sound they heard.

The Bell.

Breathing energy to the room the class stired from their catatonic state, Professor Port also seemed to recover as he slammed the large folder in his hands to his desk. The label of said folder read out, "Statistics of Grimm Types and Locations of their Migrations throughout the History of Remnant. BY DOCTOR Bartholomew Oobleck. Vol II."

Port dismissed the class promising to return to the normal lectures and to return the material back to the good Doctor. He said it with a bit a heat about his co-worker. For the first time the students were glad to return to his wild stories and live demonstrations of Grimm battles.

Ruby left the classroom with her team and friends. She heard Yang yawn behind her and to her annoyance let her guard down as her older sister ruffled her hair as she passed. Ruby shot her a soft glare as she fixed her hair. She was glad to be on the same team with Yang even with the embarrassing moments it brought. After she left her at the Bullhead, Ruby had panicked, was given a lecture, and ended up in a crater. Not the best start. But she found Yang that night and let slip that she did not know anyone and prompted her sister's older sibling instincts to kick in and pay more attention to her when she could. But now she was happy she did not have to rely solely on her sister.

Ruby notice the black bow shift as its owner walked beside her sister. Blake the silent girl was at first a strange member to the team, she kept mostly to herself and her books. Avoiding interacting unless it was necessary. She seemed to guard herself about those around her, like she was hiding something. She eventually opened up after a while and started to take part in team discussions, even throwing a joke back at Yang when she deserved it. Although she still seemed to return to her reserved side now and then, almost jumping into fights about certain topics.

Ruby covered up her own yawn as they made their way to their next class. But stopped as she heard her name. "Ruby!" Weiss snapped as she came up to her. Her partner seemed at first to be at the center of her trouble at Beacon. From the literal explosion of their first meeting, the arguments that followed in the woods when they were paired up. To even ignoring her and thinking she did not deserve to be the team's leader.

Weiss had stopped in front of her, looking at her with an annoyed cold glare that earned her nickname. She let out a breath. In a calm manner she handed Ruby a book. "Please remember to take your notes with you after class, you will need them in class and to study after lunch." Her look was still stern but not as sharp.

Ruby now used to the look smiled and nodded, thanking her as they walked together to class. Weiss was difficult at first but she was not as bad as Ruby first thought. Even if Blake still sent her a strange look now and then. Weiss was just more serious about the things in her life even if her interests made her seem a bit stuffy. She still saw them as important. "Did you hear anything about Professor Peach's class?" She asked hoping Weiss would welcome a conversation about class.

"Yes, I did." Weiss smiled jumping at the topic. "In fact I heard there was a change to the schedule and the field trip."

* * *

 **A little cliffhanger to lead into the next chapter and we might see Corvo's presence having an effect on the RWBY story line now.**

 **So going into this chapter I wanted to introduce the environmental threat that Corvo would be facing. As with other Dishonored games its more in the background but still I felt it should be addressed. The difference is that the Grimm is a more proactive threat then the Plague and Blood Fly infestation that still plays off of the emotional state of people. So the two concepts of Grimm being more active the more negative the people are and what Corvo does fits rather well.**

 **I also wanted Corvo to take experiences and life moments from his past to kind of effect him too. The part in the house seeing the childs room destroyed is something that happened in the first game where his daughter was taken a second time her room was broken into. But this also shows from Summers memories of her time fighting against the Grimm and the horror of what they done. Again bringing back to the Grimm as a threat that will have a bigger role for the Breach and attack on the city.**

 **So thats this chapter, I apologise if it seem a bit rushed but I want to get these chapters going like I used to. Thank you all for reading, please follow and leave a comment with some feed back. hearing from you lets me now if things are going good or if I need to change something.**

 **Again thanks for reading see you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
